In The Shadows
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: House meets someone that knows him well, maybe too well.  A little romance is in the air, a little drama and a few surprises.  Set in Season 8ish with some OC's thrown in for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOUSE or any characters associated with Fox, they belong to Shore & Co, I however own my own characters :)**

Chapter 1

February 2002

"Oh My God! I am so late!" she said to herself as she ran through the entrance of the hospital. _I'm still in my first week and I'm late already". _She ran to the elevators that were just about to close "HOLD THE ELEVATOR" at which point the end of a cane was wedged in the elevator door to stop it from closing. She ran into the elevator "Thank You!" she said, but got no response. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and went to press her floor number, to find it was already lit. She closed her eyes and put her head back against the wall. The elevator stopped on each floor and finally number 4 was reached, she opened her eyes and the guy with the cane was also alighting at the same floor. "Excuse me sir, patients are not allowed up here, you must have the wrong floor number" he turned around and glared at her and then walked off. She called after him again but he ignored her completely. She watched him walk off – well more like lumbering off she thought, he didn't look very comfortable with the cane and he leaned on it very heavily. She was about to go after him, when she saw that he was heading towards Dr Wilsons office _aahhh- cancer patient, they did sometimes come up to Dr Wilsons office – must be a bad one _she thought.

She blinked herself out of her daydream _oh my god that was 10 years ago, that was my first week in HR at PPTH and I'm still here now _she gathered some files to take to Dr Foreman on her way out. She put on her coat and locked the door to the HR department. She stood there for a second or two, she liked it at this time of the evening, not a lot of people around and you could get so much more done. _OK lets go home, but lets go the long way _she smiled to herself. As she got part way down the corridor she could see there was a glow of light coming the Diagnostic conference room, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath _was he going to be there _she stood back against the wall, which was just in the shadows, just like she always did, she stood just watching _what are you 16 or something, for god sake woman your 40 years old, you have been doing this for 10 years, you have loved this man 10 years and he doesn't even know who you are - get a grip _As she stood there telling herself off in her day dream, she was suddenly jolted back into reality and the files she had in her hand went flying – "You know you should just take a picture it lasts longer" he said and walked on past her "I already did" she said just loud enough for him to hear. She heard him stop for a moment then he started walking again. She turned her face around to watch him. _He was so graceful now with the cane – years of practice I guess _she thought. She gathered her files up off of the floor and walked promptly to the elevator, so she could deliver them to Dr Foreman on her way out.

House was sitting on the couch in the conference room staring at a blank white board, he had no case at the moment, but he didn't really want to go home either, although he would have to soon because of the damn curfew. But atleast there were only 6 weeks left, then he could go to a bar or go bowling or get dinner – he was getting really bored at being on tag and being bored just got him into trouble.

His leg was also getting stiff from sitting in one position for too long, he decided to move around, maybe he could do a lap of the floor and then go home. He hoisted himself up and as he did so he caught someone watching him from the shadow "ooohhh goody time for some fun" he thought.

He walked up to her quite noisily but she didn't seem to see him and then he said "you know you should just a take picture it lasts longer" in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, he almost laughed right there and then a she jolted back to reality, dropped the files and went bright red, but he held on and carried on walking "if only she could see his face" then he heard her say "I already did" and he stopped and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself and he carried on with his lap, then he took another one, but his time she was gone. He was back in his office he and kept thinking about the woman from earlier, he was sure he knew her face from somewhere but didn't know where. He gathered his backpack, coat and files and headed down towards Foremans office on his way out.

As he went through the clinic towards Foreman's office he could see her in there, so forward he went, as he got to Foremans door she came out, she looked straight at him – not that she had a lot of choice in that – "Goodnight Dr House" she said and walked out. He just nodded to her. He gave the files to Foreman and sat down "who was that- I think she's stalking me"

"Yeah right, course she is, her names Andrea, she's been in HR for the past 10 years, I'm surprised you don't know her on first name terms!"

"Funny" Said House "I don't want to know her if she works in HR and she definitely won't wanna know me that's for sure"

"Well actually that's about to change, she's been assistant manager in HR for 3 years now but has also been covering as assistant manager in finance which is where she will be transferring to next month when Booker leaves, so she won't be in HR any more so she will be free " Foreman said with a smirk on his face.

House gave Foreman a slight glare and got up out of his chair "Night Foreman" and went home. He was still sure he knew her from somewhere – but not HR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

House sat on his couch in his boxers and t-shirt channel surfing, but there didn't seem to be much on. He had already caught up with his soaps on his TiVo box – now he was bored again.

He could play some music – mmmm not really in the mood – too energetic , it means he would have to move from the couch.

He didn't have any porn dvds – Wilson had taken them back, maybe he could call a hooker – NO too much energy involved in that too.

Maybe he could surf the net for some porn or an online hooker show. That might be fun and no need to exert any energy – just enjoy the view from his comfy couch of course. He opened his laptop and begun his search – well not exactly true it was one of his favourites. He hooked up with the usual hooker and laid back to enjoy the show.

But even this wasn't holding his attention, he was really restless, he actually felt quite lonely. His mind drifted off to far gone places, things he didn't let himself think about very often – his relationships. 1st he thought about Stacey, mmm his first proper long term relationship – he did love her, well he had at the time, but was it really love – did it make him all fuzzy and warm- NO but it was good and he did miss her from time to time but he was also glad that they hadn't gone back there.

Then there was Cuddy! He had honestly believed that this was it - this was the relationship he thought was going to last forever, if anyone could love him and make a relationship work with him, it was her, but NO he screwed that one up completely – as he looked down at the ankle monitor, he really should write to her one day and apologise for everything, but not now – maybe later.

Then there was Kate in the South Pole, she was something special but she was also a psychiatrist, but he had found her very interesting, but she was also in the south pole and by now probably in a very steady relationship with mechanic boy.

Then there was Emma Stone the photographer they had definitely had a connection and they had flirted with each other and they had kept in contact a little, but she had a baby and a very hectic and public lifestyle – not a good combo for him.

Then there was Lydia, the lady that had changed his mind – he had fallen in love with a married women that he had only known for a couple of weeks – what was he 14 or something – but it had felt so good to have someone to talk to and to share with and she had left him wanting more, he knew he could not have her and although it did hurt at the time, she had done him nothing but good. Which was why he had taken a chance on Cuddy mmmm.

As he thought about his time in Mayfield and then recently in prison he also though about the letters that he had received – but he had never written back - he didn't know who they were from, when he got them in Mayfield he thought they were from Cuddy disguising her hand writing, but he had got them while he was in prison too, so they were definitely not from Cuddy or Wilson, they had really kept him going, whoever it was seemed to know him quite well, he had read them many times over.

He sighed to himself, the time with the online hooker had finished not that he had noticed. He seemed to want more these days, something real, someone that accepted him just the way he was and he didn't mean Wilson, god he wished he could get up and go out for a drink. Spending all this time on his own was making him soft.

He decided he would download some new music, as he begun his search, he had a web-cam request beep up on his screen.

"who the heck is that, probably some nut job" as he looked at the screen name it looked familiar so he accepted.

Once the connection was made he couldn't believe his eyes – someone had been listening to his thoughts – it was Kate from the south pole.

"Hi Dr House"

"Hi Kate, hows the toe?"

"Healed up along time ago House, just thought I would call up and say Hi, we haven't spoken in a long time"

"Well you said it ! You can go now!"

"Hey don't be like that, I'm gonna be in town next week, I thought maybe we could get a drink or something to eat together"

"OK, does that include lover boy too"

"No, he's no longer here at the south pole and like I said before, I never date people I work with cos it gets too complicated"

House nodded his head "When are you back?"

"On Thursday, maybe we could meet for a drink on Thursday night, I'm staying at the Hilton, maybe you could come pick me up and we could have a dinner and a drink somewhere?"

"Ok, What time?"

"About 7ish- I don't wanna be out too late as I'm flying out again on Friday"

"OK 7 it is – oh crap! Hang on whats Thursday's date?"

"the 12th Why"

"I can't do it! We got a charity function on at the Hospital – unless you wanna be my date for that?"

"Actually that sounds even better – I might get to see some old friends and it wont go on too late"

"Well OK, I'll send a cab to pick you up at 7.30pm because I will still be at the hospital – dinners at 8pm and its formal wear"

"Sounds great it's a date! So what else have you been upto since we last spoke"

"Not much really, same old same old" whilst also thinking – does she really not know anything about Mayfield Cuddy or Prison ? "What about you – am I really the only person in Princeton you've kept in touch with?"

"Kind of – the others have all moved away probably a couple of years ago now – once they had finished their residency. My sister still lives there but shes away for 3 weeks – so yeah I guess you are the only one left, but it'll be good to catch up – you can tell me all the gossip. Is Dr Cuddy still Dean ?"

"No she got a job somewhere else – New York I think"

"YOU THINK – you mean you don't know – what happened to you 2, you should have been a couple years ago, it was so obvious even when I worked at the hospital. Hahha"

"Yeah well we tried, we failed – she left" He put his head down. At that moment there was a knock at his door. _Dinner at last_ -_Saved by the knocker!_ "Kate I gotta go there's someone at my door, I'll see you Thursday"

"Ok Bye House"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Andrea could you come down to my office, I have Booker here and he has an idea that I think would be good for you"

"Yeah, sure Dr Foreman I'll come down now"

She made her way down to the ground floor, she went the long way around just to see if she could catch a peek, but to her disappointment he wasn't there. So she went on her way to the elevator and although she didn't see him, she could hear him in Dr Wilson's office, maybe next time she passed she would actually see him.

She knocked on Dr Foreman's office door

"Come in Andrea and take a seat, Booker has just had an idea, but its upto you if you want to do it"

"Ok, so what is it ?"

"Well we are holding a fund raising event tonight at the hospital and Booker thought it might be good idea for you to come and meet some of the donors that you might be dealing with when you take over from him next month. It's a formal dinner followed by music and dancing, you will have to wear an evening dress, but you don't have to stay all night if you don't want to. So what do you think?"

"Well I don't know, it sounds like a good idea, but I'm not sure I'd have anything adequate to wear, I don't have any evening dresses at home, but I guess I could see if I could borrow one."

At that moment Booker's phone went off "Oh OK, no problem I'm coming now anyway, I'll be there in a minute. Sorry Dr Foreman, Andrea I have a meeting to go to and I'm late already. Andrea I'm sure whatever you find to wear will be fine and it is just so you can get to know a few names to faces."

She looked at him as he was leaving "OK then, I will come"

She got up to leave too.

"Hey, Andrea before you go, just a little heads up, see if you can get a date to come with you, as knowing the donors the way I do they will all be ogling at you all night"

"Thanks for the warning, I'll see what I can do. Who else goes to these things, any mass murderers I need to worry about?"

"No, just heads of departments, some of the doctors come and some nurses and usually the people that organise them and of course the donors!"

"mmmm, OK, What time do I have to be here?"

"Dinners at 8pm so a little earlier if possible.2

"Ok. I'll be here – with a date to be on the safe side although I'm not sure what I'm going to wear " she laughed.

7pm that night

She looked at herself in the mirror - not bad she thought for someone who doesn't do heels or dresses. She had borrowed her wardrobe for tonight from her friend Leanne.

She wore a lond aqua blue evening dress which had spaguetti straps and a v neck line and not a lot of back to it. A pair of matching shoes and bag. She had also borrowed a diamond necklace and earings. She had her auburn hair up with a few loose curls.

"Come on Andi, you can do this – its just one evening with a load of old purvey men – you can handle it, its just like working in a bar and you've done that before"

Daniel was picking her up in 10 minutes at least she would be ready.

She heard a knock on the door, she opened the door and said "Daniel why are you knocking have you forgotten your key?" when she looked up it wasn't Daniel standing there it was a cab "Sorry mam, Daniel is running late he said he would meet you there"

"Oh, OK just let me get my purse"

When she go to the dinner, Foreman greeted her and started introducing her to the donors. She got a text from Daniel to say that he would be there in about half an hour. They were seated at their tables for dinner promptly at 8pm – Daniel still hadn't arrived so she had to sit with all these men at her table alone.

As the dinner proceeded things were going ok, the donors on her table where all flirting with her, but all of which she could handle with ease, although there was one guy who was a little worrisome, particularly if he had anything else to drink.

She could feel someone staring at her from across the room, she look at the table in front of her although it was a 20 yards away, and saw HIM – those blue eyes were staring straight at her. Behind him she caught sight of Daniel looking for her, so she excused herself from the table and as she walked past HIM she bent down and whispered in his ear "you should take a picture it lasts longer" and moved away quickly to meet Daniel.

She greeted Daniel with a kiss on the cheek and looped her arm in his and directed them to her table.

"I am sorry I am so late" he said and promptly shook hands with everyone and introduced himself. As he did so she caught a glimpse of him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

As the dinner continued she occasionally looked over at House and could see he was with a lady and they seemed to be getting along as if they had know each other for a long time, then the music started. Daniel was the first one up and got Andrea on the Dance floor with him straight away, they seemed to catch everyone's attention.

As they danced Andrea said " Thank you for doing this, they might leave me alone now that you're here".

"Yeah they might do, but you lok so hot in that dress, I'm not surprised they all want you"

She promptly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Anyway, you might like one of them and I am killing your chances"

"NO Thanks, your doing just fine" She said "How long can you stay, I know you said you were going out too"

"Not sure probably about 10ish. I need to take a leak, why don't you go get us a drink at the bar, I'll be back in a minute"

She did just that. She ordered them some drinks and decided just to stay there until he came back. She sat at the bar on a stool with her back to the dance floor, hoping that none of the donors would notice she was alone, then she felt someone next to her.

"You know if your boy toy sees that picture you have of me, he might be jealous"

"He already knows and he's fine with it, actually he was wandering if we could have a threesome"

House wasn't expecting that, that's for sure!

At that moment Daniel came back to the bar to join Andrea "Hi, I'm Daniel" he said and put his hand up for Dr House to shake.

House already had 2 glasses and the cane "Sorry can't" as he lifted the glasses higher in the air and walked away.

Andrea watched him go back to his seat and watched the woman that he was with – although they obviously had know each other for a while there didn't seem to be any kind of spark between them. She felt a little relieved at that notion.

"That's HIM isn't it! " Daniel said to her with a grin on his face " The one you have been drooling over for like 10 years"

"Actually I think I've known him longer than that, but YES you're right he is THE ONE" she said and laughed.

"Hey I gotta go, I'm meant to be on a date of my own, do you want to have one more dance to show you off"

"No, I think ill be fine now, I'm going to head home soon anyway. I'll walk you out"

They walked to the entrance of the hospital and he hailed a cab.

"Thanks for tonight, I think you saved my bacon- I owe you one!. Hope the rest of your evening goes well" She said and winked her eye at him.

"You're welcome mother dear, now go have some fun, you might actually enjoy yourself"

She went back into the hall and went straight back to the bar, she had done about as much networking as she could handle, this really wasn't her thing. 10 more minutes and she would go home.

"Hey Aannddreeaa, ccoome daannce with mee" slurred the worrisome donor

She turned around to see the donor standing in front of her (well if you could call it standing) _What harm can it do, we are in a room full of people, one dance then I can go home._

She went to the dance floor with the donor and he immediately started to put his hands all over her. She kept putting them back around her waist and even tried just holding is hands, but he was like a snake and kept wriggling free.

From where he was sitting he was watching Andrea dance and he realised by the look on her face that she was really uneasy with her dance partner. He looked around for 'Daniel' but couldn't see him anywhere, then he looked for Foreman but he was in deep conversation with some other donors, neither Chase nor Taub had come and they would have been ideal. So he got up, bent down to Kate who was now deep in conversation and other things with the another doctor "I'm just going to rescue a damsel in distress" he headed straight for the dance floor "Mind If I cut in" her eyes immediately said "Thank You"

"Well Dr House I do mind actually, its not like you can even dance" as he said that the music changed to a slow dance "Well I can now so excuse me". He stepped in and took Andrea by the hand and they made a few limps to another part of the dance floor and stayed swaying until the end of the song.

"Dr House, I'm going to go home, thanks for saving me from that dude, its much appreciated"

He looked at his watch and realised that he needed to go too, but how was he going to get out of here without Kate knowing why.

"OK I'm coming with, I'll make sure he doesn't follow you or try and get in the cab with you"

"That's nice, but I'm sure I'll be fine and anyway i don't think your date would be too happy if you left with another woman"

"Its fine, she is just an old friend, anyway she's caught up with some her other old friends now and looking at her I think she'll manage without me"

"Hey Kate, I'm going to escort this lady home, so that that dickhead doesn't try anything else, I'll call you tomorrow"

She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next time I'm in town or maybe we can skype again – I'm off to Africa tomorrow"

"OK no worries, have a safe journey, I'll take to you soon"

They went outside, they waited for a cab "House you cant see me home you idiot, your not allowed to, in fact I'd say your very near your latest curfew time as it is"

He turned to her and glared. "How do you know"

"I'm in HR I know everything about you. Its ok though we can share a cab, I'll drop you off first"

They sat in the cab together. He was looking out of the window as they went along "Why didn't you say anything to Kate when I said about taking you home"

"I guessed she probably doesn't know about you being on tag or you wouldn't have needed an excuse to leave early, but its none of my business anyway, I just don't want you getting in more trouble and I owed you one"

They pulled up outside his apartment and he opened the door to get out.

"Goodnight Dr House, see you tomorrow and thanks again"

"Goodnight Andrea and your welcome"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was sitting in a corner of the cafeteria going over budgets and closing reports for HR which she had been doing for the last hour or so, she decided to get up and get some caffeine. As she got to the coffee carafe, she saw him come in, he looked her way but not really at her, she was about to say something to him, when his team followed him. So she just got her coffee and headed back to her seat.

After about 15 minutes she could hear someone approach her, she knew who it was straight away – she looked up and saw him standing there.

"why don't you take the weight off?" she said

House sat on the edge of the seat, "why are you working down here – you have a perfectly good office to work in"

"Well yes and no, I'm transitioning from HR to accounts, so I'm kinda in the middle right now. Someone has my desk in HR as I'm almost done now and my desk in accounts is not quite ready – Booker still needs it! So I decided to hang out down here for a change of scenery its really helping me out actually! She said

"I need to ask you something" he had is cane between his legs banging it up and down and looking away form her.

"OK fire away"

He looked round at her now "Do I know you from somewhere else, besides here I mean"

"I don't think so, you might know one of my older brothers, he went to Michigan at the same time you did and was a doctor too – that is until you got kicked out" she said and smiled. "I also think that some years later you two ended up working at a hospital together – I cant remember which one though because he got kicked out of a lot of them" she said with a laugh.

"Why did he get kicked out, I mean I know I have but why did he?"

"He liked to party a lot" she smiled with a tenderness in her eyes "actually that might be how you know me, he was well known at college and at work for throwing lots of great parties and although I wasn't really invited as I was only between probably 16 and 20, I would turn up with some of my friends! But he often turned up late for work or not turn up at all although he never went to work drunk. He did manage to stay at one hospital for about a year though!"

"what's his name?"

"Daniel Hopkins"

"Actually that name does sound familiar" then a small grin appeared on his face in realisation "yeah he really did know how to party. Haven't heard of him through the medical community, what's he upto now?

"He died, about 15 years ago, he never really grew up, partied too hard, too much drink and too much drugs for too many years"

"I'm sorry to hear that! The guy you were with at the fund raiser was called Daniel – was that his son?"

"No, it was mine! I named him Daniel after my brother, I hoped it would get him to grow up somehow, he felt responsible for me getting pregnant at such a young age"

"Why, it wasn't his was it?"

She chuckled at that "No it wasn't his you idiot, but it happened at one of his parties, so…."

"Oh I see, well that makes sense that he would feel responsible. I gotta go " He still sat there with his head down and the cane tapping on the ground as if waiting for something. He turned his head round to Andrea again and cleared his throat. "Can we go out for a drink sometime?"

"Hows about tonight? I really could do with some stress relief, some good company and good food would be just the thing!"

"mmmmhhh, could be a little bit difficult, I got atleast another week to go before I am allowed out to play"

"well why don't I get us some dinner and you can supply the drink and I'll meet you at yours at 8pm"

House looked at her with raised eyebrows, for someone who seemed so meak and mild definitely knew how to take control – he likey "Ok that sounds good, I'll see you later then" with that he finally got up and limped away.

"Holy SHIT ! I've got a date with him tonight" she said to herself with a smile as big as you could get.

She left the hospital promptly at 5.30pm, she had decided she would cook for them instead of getting take out which meant she had to stop at the market on the way home. She was on the bus on the way home and decided to ring Daniel but she got his voice mail instead " Hi Daniel, just wanted to check in, haven't spoken to you in over a week, a mother needs to speak to her son atleast once a week even if he is really busy. Call me when you get this"

She cooked the meal called a taxi and left with the most anxious and knotted stomach she had ever had.

She knocked on his door, she was a little early, he was taking his time to get to the door – maybe he wasn't in – maybe he had changed his mind and she was about to turn away when he opened the door with a bit of a strange face _oh he's worried too – good_ she thought.

"I decided to cook for us instead, meatballs and spaguetti alright with you? Can I go straight to the kitchen to serve as its still hot and I don't want it to spoil"

"yeah course" he smiled "its through there" and pointed through the living room.

She got straight to work. Found a nice bottle of red wine that would go nicely and came into the living room with the most delicious smelling food he had smelled in such a long time.

They sat together on the sofa together eating their dinner, they didn't even stop to talk as it tasted sooo good. When they had both finished, she got up to clear away the dishes and started to wash up "Hey leave the dishes, I'll do them later, come and sit down and finish you glass of wine"

She came into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch where he was sitting. "thank you for the dinner it was really nice, you can really cook" he said and she laughed. "so, how did your day turn out, did you hide out all day in the cafeteria"

"No I didn't actually, although I wish I had, I can't wait until the transition is over".

"You don't like HR anymore"

"No – its boring since you started behaving"

He just laughed at that. He then sat and looked at her for ages. "Why are you here?"

"Because you asked me to come"

"That's not what I mean, why are you even giving me your time? Your smart and pretty why waste your time here with me. You know more about me than I do and yet you're here. Theres no-one that I know of, that would even give me the time of day, accept maybe Wilson"

"You want to know the truth?" She looked at him straight in the eyes.

He nodded.

"I've been watching you and drawn to you from the first time I saw you at the hospital – in the elevator, 10 years ago. I watched you everytime you came to HR wishing it was me who you had come to see, but I never really had an excuse to speak to you, never had the courage to speak to the infamous DR GREGORY HOUSE and above all else I like you"

He looked at her again "I'm not that bad am I? Well yeah I guess I am , I'm good at keeping people I do talk to at arms length " He said with a chuckle. He got up to get another drink "Well I hope you know what your in for, because I am still the same SOB that I've always been, I am still a drug addict and I am extremely selfish and I wont change."

He sat back down on the couch and she sat up beside him and touched his arm gently " you are who you are, why would you want to change?" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At that point her cell phone rang, she answered "Hi Daniel, what you up to, haven't spoken to you in a while"

"Mom, mom can you come get me?"

"Daniel are you ok you sound drunk"

"I am at the police station, Kurt was driving and we had a minor fender bender that ended in a fight – so can you come pick me up"

"OK I'll be there shortly"

"I'm sorry Greg, but I have to go – oh shit I just called you Greg! My son has got himself into some kind of trouble at the police station, I need to call a cab, I got a cab here as my car is in the shop"

"Don't worry, if you gotta go you gotta go, do you want me to come with you, I can call the monitoring company and tell them"

"No its fine"

"If your sure! Look take my car and then you can come pick me up in the morning on your way to work"

"Oh thanks – I think" she said laughing.

He got his keys and went with her to the front door and they kissed goodbye.

He sat at his piano tinkling the ivory keys, the evening hadn't quite turned out how he had expected, but atleast he would see her in the morning – he smiled to himself, loosing himself in the music, but he was still sure that he knew her from somewhere!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finally the day had come when they would take the stupid ankle monitor off – or atleast he hoped they would.

He went into Foreman's office, they were going to the hearing together. Foreman had to give evidence on his behaviour. He hated the idea of going anywhere near court but he had to do it just one more time.

He got a text from Andrea wishing him luck and that dinner would be on him later. He just laughed. He did that a lot lately, they had only been dating a couple of weeks but he felt like had known her all his life.

He, Foreman and his Parole Officer entered the hearing room, they each gave evidence of his continued good behaviour and his PO pleaded for them to take off the ankle monitor for the rest of his probation as he no longer felt that he was at risk of Fleeing.

The parole board listened to all evidence given and although there had been a couple of minor escapades during the time, when they looked at all the evidence together they decided they would go with the PO's suggestion. He had 6 months left on probation and he could do it without the tag, he was almost a free man.

Once they were outside, he text Andrea 'Dinner on me tonight, I'll pick you up at 7pm'.

"House, now don't go doing anything stupid, if you even get arrested for a minor driving offence you will back in jail"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm going out for dinner with my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend! – Yeah Right course you are! See you tomorrow House"

He got changed and left his apartment promptly at 6.45pm he had made reservations for 7.30pm at a nice little Mexican restaurant.

When they were seated he couldn't help but smile _maybe, just maybe things were turning around maybe there was light at the end of the dark tunnel, freedom was one step closer._

She was watching him also smiling at his obvious delight in his new found freedom. They were served with wine and some bread to start with as she started on the bread, she looked at him and said "Why did you do it Greg?"

He looked at her, there was no judgement or worry just good old upfront honesty – he was liking her even more.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I have asked myself the same question over and over again, but I can't find a simple answer. I was angry and hurt in a way that I hadn't felt before, Cuddy and I had so much history or maybe it was baggage I don't know, I thought that if anyone was right for me it was her, she knew me inside out for every defect that I have. But once we got together she kept changing the goal posts"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I have always lied to her – in a professional context, the less she knew about what I do the less likely she would be to loose her licence. But when we got together, she couldn't handle me lying to her about anything. I lied to her about a patient to save his life and I lied to her so that if it went wrong, only I would get fired or loose my licence not her, but she couldn't see it like that. She took it personally, she wouldn't accept me lying to her about anything. So the next time I told her the truth about what I was doing and she couldn't handle that either. I never lied to her about our anything personal in our relationship, I just wanted to protect her and her job, as you know the way I work can be seen be unethical and I have never wanted her or anyone to have repercussions for how I work. That was just one of many things"

He looked really sad as he said it.

"I want to ask you one more question, but before I do – take this" she said handing him an envelope. He gave her a confused look " the one thing I do best is writing – I have written down what I believe would be your answer before you have told me, so hang on to it until you've answered my question, ok?" He nodded at her.

"ok, well ask away –I've got nothing to hide from you that's for sure, you know all my secrets already" he said with a small grin on his face.

"Did you know the room was empty when you drove through that house?"

"I knew Rachel wouldn't be there because it was Friday and she always stays at grandma's on Friday's. I had also seen all four of them leave, but luckily for me no-one changed their mind, I didn't see past that, I didn't calculate whether or not anyone would have returned – that would have been out of my control and I don't read minds"

After he answered the question, he opened the envelope : _I believe you knew as far as you could that the room would be empty – unless anyone had changed their mind, I believe with all my heart and soul and you never meant hurt anybody._

Once he read it he leaned over and gave her a kiss " How come you have so much faith in me and nobody else does, even Wilson half thought I meant to harm somebody and I know Cuddy did"

"Because I know the real you, I have read between the lines for years, for however many legal battles you have gotten into, the bottom line is that you have always done it to save a life and with that much passion there's no way you could want to really hurt anyone. So how much longer have you got to be good for anyway?"

"6 more months"

"How come you had such a severe punishment, it was your first offence – well that you had been charged for anyway" she said with a chuckle.

"I got a year initially for leaving the scene of a crime, fleeing the country and the whole house thing, then when I was about to leave prison – actually it was my last day, I was due for parole the next day – I had been helping Dr Adams treat an usual case, but the treatment wasn't working. I then realised what was wrong, but the head doctor wouldn't do what I suggested, by the time they would do things the 'right' way he would have been dead. So I did things my way, and got chucked into isolation and another 9 months added to my sentence"

"what happened to the patient"

"Dr Adams continued to do what I had started and he lived, so it was worth it for me, but she got fired"

"Is that the Dr Adams that works for you now on your team"

"Yes it's the same one, when I found out she got fired and that I was back at PPTH, I tracked her down and eventually when the department was ready again I offered her a job, she was having trouble getting another one"

"See what I mean, underneath that extremely harsh exterior is a complete softy, how many people are prepared to extend their jail sentence to safe somebody's life? They normally do it by taking someone's life" She said and proceeded to feed him some of her dessert.

"So, now its my turn, why didn't you seek out Daniels father and how come you don't have a husband and a horde of kids"

"mmm, get straight to the point! Hope your ready for this its not pretty!." She took a deep breathe " The reason I didn't seek out Daniels father is because I don't know who he is. I was 20years old, I slept around a lot, actually, had I got paid for sexual favours at the time I think I would have been a millionaire. Anyway I was what people called the local 'bike', if you wanted to get laid at a party then invite me along cos it would be guaranteed. My mum and dad and 2 of my older brothers had more or less disowned me – I don't blame them I was horrible, got into all kinds of trouble. Danny threw lots of parties, I would invite myself and my friends along, on this particular night, I got completely wasted, I don't really remember much about it, I know I slept with atleast 2 guys as that's what my friend could remember, but neither one of us knew who they were. I was so stupid back then. But it made me grow up rapidly, my mum and dad kicked me out, I stayed with Danny for a while, I just about managed to finish college before I had Daniel, but it didn't really work out – he partied too much for me and I found working bars really wasn't my thing. I got a job in an Accounting Firm in Boston and moved. I met a really nice Lawyer we moved in together, we were together for about 8 years and he died a couple of years after Danny. We had never had any more children, I wanted to have a career, I had been doing some HR courses at the time. In the end I found a job here in Princeton Plainsboro Hospital and we have been here ever since – totally and utterly in love with you for all this time."

He looked at her and took her hand and squeezed it gently "I'm glad you came to me. Just a thought, as I am officially allowed out all night – lets go back to yours" he said with a twinkle in his eye….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was standing in her hidey hole, just watching him work – from a distance, she loved to watch him work, he was always so focused and it was as if you could see his mind working. He was sitting at the conference table going over the patient file, she knew his current case was difficult – but then so were all his cases, they always seemed to take an intense few days to solve, days where he would stay at the hospital and focus completely on his patient. He put the file down and leaned back in his chair, rubbed his hands over his face and closed his eyes for a little while. He was exhausted. She had an idea, she would go get him some food and bring it to his office – atleast that way he would eat tonight.

He put his hand down to his leg, he really was exhausted, his leg was telling him just how exhausted he was, he took some vicodin and got up to stretch out, he decided it was time to take a lap, maybe that would ease things up for a while.

He did a lap of the 4th floor, but it wasn't really doing much for his leg, so he decided to do another, as he passed the conference room he saw there was Chinese food and coffee on the table – enough for all of them, he looked around the office but it was empty and so was his office, then he had a thought. He went on his lap again but went to the little hidey hole he had found her in a few times and there she was watching him as usual.

"Hey, you can come out of the shadows – I kinda know your stalking me!"

"I AM NOT STALKING YOU – just watching! She laughed

"Yeah I know but I love to torment you. Thanks for the food – you gonna join us?"

"that would be nice"

They went into the conference room to eat, the rest of the team hadn't come back yet, so they just left them some.

"I can't stay too long though, Daniel is coming over tonight"

"Ok, no worries, say Hi to him for me"

"You should come over when you're done here, he really wants to meet you"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, but I'll probably end up here all night, maybe we could set something up for the weekend, I should be free by then"

"Cool, sounds good, I'll talk to him when I see him"

They ate their meal together and then Andrea had to leave, which was just good timing as House was paged as they said goodbye.

Andrea got home about 8pm, Daniel was coming at 8.30ish, which gave her just enough time to shower and clean up. She showered and changed and it was 8.45pm and Daniel hadn't arrived, so she rang his mobile and left a message on his phone, it was unlike him to be late.

By 9.30pm she was pacing the floor, he was never this late, she had a feeling that something was wrong, but she didn't want to panic, he was 20 years old and sensible, if she hadn't heard from him within the next 15 mins she would start ringing his friends.

She decided to ring House to keep her mind occupied.

"hey, Whats up ?"

"I'm not sure, Daniel hasn't turned up and it's not like him, he always lets me know if anything changes"

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he forgot the,….."

"I gotta go his friend Michael is calling me"

"Michael whats up? I know something's not right!"

"He's been in a car accident, he's only got minor injuries but they've taken him to the hospital"

"What happened, was anyone else with him?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but Rebecca was driving and I think she is hurt quite bad"

"What hospital have they taken him to General or Plainsboro"

"Plainsboro it was the nearest one, they were on the way to your house when it happened"

"Thanks Michael I will get straight over there"

"Greg, Daniels been in an accident with his girlfriend can you go down to the ER and see what's happening, I'm on my way over!"

"On my way, I'll meet you down there!"

He went straight down to the ER and found Daniel, "Hi I'm Dr House – your mom's on her way" He picked up his chart "A few cuts and bruises and a suspected broken left wrist, you'll be fine"

"You're the dude my moms been seeing right ?"

"Guilty"

"Cool to finally meet you, so can you go now and find out how Rebecca is please, they won't tell me anything!"

"Ok hang on to your hat, I'll go see"

House went in search of Rebecca and found her in the trauma unit, she was unconscious, with internal bleeding and a broken leg. The leg would heal, the internal bleeding would heal with by drugs or surgery, but the head injury was a worry. They were taking her up for a head CT. "has anyone called her parents"

"Yes Dr House we did when she came in, they should be here soon"

He went back to Daniel and found Andrea by his side

"How is she" said Daniel

"She has a broken leg, internal bleeding and she's unconscious. They are taking her up for a head CT and then onto surgery. She will be gone for a while and they will be here for you in a minute to take you off for x-ray".

Daniel looked at House, "that sounds serious"

"well it could be, just depends on what they find when they do the scan, but it could just be bruising, we will find out more when she's done"

"Daniel Hopkins lets take you up to x-ray and get you sorted out so you can go home"

Andrea and House went with Daniel to get his wrist fixed and his cuts and bruises treated. In about an hour they were back down in the ER waiting room, to wait for Rebecca to come out.

House went off to see if he could find out what was going on. On his way he found Rebecca's parents wandering around so he directed them to the waiting room.

He managed to find out that she was still in surgery, they had set her leg, stopped the internal bleeding and they had drilled a whole in her to head to take the pressure off her brain. Looking at the CT scans he could see, she had a fairly bruised brain, but no fracture and no bleed which was a good thing. They were just finishing up in surgery and she would be in recovery for a while. He asked the attending if it was ok for him to tell the family.

He went back down to the waiting room. When he walked in there was complete silence – did these people not know each other?

"HI- I'm Dr House, I have news of your daughter – Rebecca, she has a broken leg which has been fixed, she had internal bleeding that has been rectified with surgery, she also has bruising on her brain, however there are no skull fractures and no bleeding, so everything is good. They have drilled a little hole in her head to take the pressure off as bruising can sometimes cause swelling. She's in recovery right now, but will be moved to ICU within the hour, where she will be closely monitored for any changes"

"What's the prognosis – like brain damage"

"At this point we can't see any permanent damage, once the bruising has gone down she will make a full recovery – no long term damage"

"Can we see her"  
>"yeah sure I will take you up, do you want to come too Daniel?"<p>

"No I think I'll wait until tomorrow"

"OK, why don't you and Daniel go to my office and wait there, I'll be back down in a minute"

House took Rebecca's parents to the ICU and asked one of the nurses to take over from him so that he could go back to Andrea and Daniel.

When he got back to his office, they were sitting together on the couch in the conference room, Andrea was holding him like he had been crying. He went into his office and got his stuff together then went into the conference room, "Hey come on you two lets get you home, I'll drive you in my car"

"What about your patient"

"I'm sure the team can handle it for a while"

They were very quiet in the car. As they got towards Andreas house Daniel spoke "Are you staying at my moms tonight Greg?"

"No, but I think you should and you need to rest for a couple of days just to make sure you don't have a concussion"

"Well I was going to ask if I could stay, but I thought you might stay too?"

"No your fine, you can have your moms undivided attention, I've got to get back to the hospital anyway and I've given your mom the day off tomorrow too"

"Actually I kinda wanted you to stay with us?"

House looked at Andrea and raised his eyebrows, she nodded her head.

"Well ok then if that's what you want"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When House woke up at Andrea's it was only 3.30am, he had had about 3hours sleep – not bad for him. He sat up slowly rubbing his leg to get the blood moving before he did, then he moved it slowly round so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt a hand on his back.

"You ok, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine – just need to pee, go back to sleep"

_I guess this was one thing she doesn't know about me, my inability to sleep through the night, if its not for the toilet its because of the leg. _He sat still for a moment to gather himself together _Those stairs a the front of this building were a hazard, but atleast there was a lift upto her apartment, but what would he do if there was a fire or if the lift wasn't working when he came over_, he was then jolted out of his thoughts _uh oh here we go, here it comes again, just for once he would like to be able to wake up and go to pee without any pain or to not have to think half an hour in front of himself !_

He reached out for his cane and hoisted himself up, well he had atleast got that far, would he make it all the way to the bathroom without it giving way. He made it, but he couldn't put any weight on it while he relieved himself. He made his way out to the hallway, he had left his vicodin in his jacket pocket which was hanging by the front door. By the time he got there he was sweating and holding onto the wall for support. He leaned back against the wall so he could take the vicodin, but his leg had other ideas, it cramped so hard that it made him catch his breath and kind of yelp, he slid down the wall so that he was on the floor, better to be sitting on the floor than to fall. It was then that he heard and saw Daniel appear round the wall.

"Hey Greg are you ok ? I'm gonna get my mum"

"No, don't wake her, I'm fine, just need to let the pain killers kick in"

He sat there for like 30 seconds "You wanna give me a hand to get up, its better now" he lied

"Yeah ok" Daniel put out his right hand and Greg took it and levied himself up and then thump-stepped into the living room. Daniel went and got House a drink and then sat on the couch opposite him.

"is it always like that?" He said

"pretty much, mornings are the worst time because it hasn't been moved, but some times it just likes to wake me up in the middle of the night so I don't forget its there. It has a mind of its own, I have good pain days and I have bad ones"

"one of the nurses earlier asked me what my pain level was on a scale of 1-10, I said a 3 or 4 cos it really didn't feel that bad. What are your pain levels at ?"

"Right now a 5 or 6. On a good day with taking pain killers it could be a 4 or 5, on a bad pain day with taking pain killers a 10"

"Do you ever have a zero day"

"No, but occasionally it goes down to a 2 or 3 – that's a really good pain day – they don't happen that often"

"What happened to your leg to make you be in that much pain – I don't think I could handle it"

"It's a long story" said House looking at Daniel, who didn't move an inch "I had an infarction" he looked at Daniel again, who had the blankest look on his face, House nearly chuckled "Ok – you know what a heart attack is right ?" Daniel nodded "Well in layman's terms that's what I had but in my leg, but it took 3 days to diagnose, the muscles in my thigh had died, they tried to do a by-pass but it didn't work, so it was either cut off my whole leg or just some of it, sometimes I wish I had let them cut if off"

"Wow! – How long ago was that?"

"About 15 years I think, I don't keep count"

"Will it ever get any better"

"Nope, if anything it will get worse, with general wear and tear and aging" House looked at Daniel who was still thinking things over "I'm going back to bed to see if can get any sleep, I think I'm gonna take the morning off"

"Hey Greg"

"What"

"I'm glad my mom waited for you, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time"

"I'm glad she did too"

Daniel was listening to House thump-step back to bed and as daft as it sounded, he found the sound quite comforting – just to know that there was somebody else in their lives now. Then he heard an abrupt stop and then talking

"Chase, get Park, Adams and Taub…." Then the bathroom door shut.

_I wander what that was all about_

Then the bathroom door opened. "You got all that, call me once the test come back positive"

"What was all that about"

"I just solved my latest puzzle or to you I cured my patient"

"But you're nowhere near them"

"Yeah I know it's a gift I have" he said laughing " go back to sleep I'm taking the day off tomorrow and so is your mom"

By the they all woke up again it was about 9.30am, Andrea couldn't believe the time, she jumped up out of bed

"Hey where do you think you're going, we have the day off, I called you in last night and I solved my case this morning, so we are free to lay in bed all day"

"Sorry, but I have a gyni appointment this morning at 11.00am "

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't it's just a routine appointment that all us women have to have"

"Do you want me to come with you"  
>"Well I will need you to drive me to the hospital, cos I left my car there, but you don't need to come to the appointment with me. Maybe Daniel wants to come and see Rebecca"<p>

"OK, we'll all together, you go to your check up, Daniel can check up on Rebecca and I can check up on my patient and then we can all go for lunch"

"Sounds like a plan"

House was sitting in his office with the rest of the team, when Andrea and Daniel came in.

"Hey can I talk to you a minute – alone"

Daniel went into the conference room with the others, she sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"I have a problem, my IUD has moved and they need to put me under to get it out, but there is another problem too – I'm already pregnant!"

"WHAT THE HELL! AND YOU THINK ITS MINE?" with that he got up and started pacing the floor, he didn't know what to say or what to do – the last thing he ever wanted was to be dad. So he didn't say anything at all – just kept pacing…

"Greg!" "GREG!" "I can't keep it! Its growing in the wrong place, I'm booked in for a D & C tomorrow – HAPPY NOW! She said in tears and stormed out of his office, getting Daniel on the way out.

House sat down in his office chair, staring at the walls with his fingers rubbing across his forehead "What the hell just happened!"…

**Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favourites. Also thanks to those anonymous readers who are also reading – glad you like it – it would be great if you could leave a review on your way out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

House sat in his office for about 15 minutes, then he rang Andrea's cell phone, but it was rejected.

He left it 5 more minutes then rang again, this time it went straight to voice mail "what the hell was that all about?" was the message that he left.

Then 5 minutes later he rang her again "I'm on my way over" was the message he left this time.

He went straight to Andrea's, knocked on the door which was opened by Daniel. "What do you want? My mom doesn't want to see you"

"well too bad, cos I need to see her"

Daniel stood aside so House could go through. He went straight to the bedroom as he knew that's where she would be. He sat down on the bed "Don't you think you are over reacting just a little, you didn't even give me a change to digest the information before you took off – don't label me with the same shit you've had before – cos that's just wrong".

"You made yourself perfectly clear by your reaction, no understanding is necessary – I know where I stand – now get out!"

"No,no,no,noooo- what you heard was just a knee-jerk reaction, you didn't hang around long enough to get my real reaction. Look I'm not very good at this stuff, so please just hear me out, if you still want me to leave after I will OK!" She looked at him and nodded.

"I have never thought of myself as father figure material, I had a crap childhood myself and never wanted to be like my father. Even in college I slept around like everyone else, but I never went without a tent. I met Stacey and she made it clear from beginning that she didn't want children, which suited me. Then this happened" he said whilst rubbing his leg" and since then it's never come up, I don't think I've had a relationship that even got into discussions about kids. Then there was Cuddy, she couldn't have kids so again it never came up. She had Rachel and it took me a long time to spend any time with her. I didn't want to become a father figure to her or anyone. Nowadays sometimes I think it would have been nice, once I got to know Rachel we had some good times together, but in reality I'd suck as a father, I'm handicapped, I'm a drug addict, I can't run or kick a ball around, I'm selfish and my life expectancy is lower than normal peoples – what kind of father would that be – a crappy one and the thought of being like my father was to me is even worse- I wouldn't inflict that on anyone!. But what I can tell you is that I wouldn't runaway from my responsibilities and I wouldn't leave you to make any decisions or choices on your own. I'm not going anywhere – that is unless you want me to?"

When he turned around to look at her she was crying, he lay down next to her spoon fashion and enveloped her in his arms.

"I guess I did over react a little, all the same old ghosts came back to haunt me, everyone left me last time, why wouldn't they this time, accept this time there is only you. They told me I was pregnant first and if I'm honest, as shocked as I was I was also happy, maybe I would finally get to have my 'family'. Then they dropped the bombshell and I felt numb, like I was loosing my family all over again. I know we have only been dating a few weeks, but I feel like I've been with you all my life and I love you"

House didn't really know what to say to that as usual "I'll be there with you tomorrow all the way and I'm sorry its worked out this way" he said as he kissed the nape of her neck.

They laid together for a little while in a comfortable silence.

"Did you ever get into trouble in college" Andrea Said

"Doaahhh – I got kicked out of 2"

"No – I mean TROUBLE"

"Ohhh, No not really, I was too anal, I took tents with me everywhere I went. There was one girl who I used to have 'party sex' with, she came to me a couple of weeks after our last 'party' and told me she was pregnant, she was only 18 and I was 21, she didn't tell me outright that it was mine though, I asked her is she wanted to keep it and she said No, I asked her if she had told her parents and she said NO so I asked her if she wanted me to help her and she said YES. I took her to a clinic paid the bill took her back to her dorm and never saw her again. I'm pretty sure the baby wasn't mine but I helped her anyway. But when I was older I still partied occasionally – not as much as your brother though- I did worry about one girl I slept with because the tent sprang a leak, I expected to get an irate phone call but nothing ever happened. I stopped partying after that. " He said with a chuckle. Then he nuzzled into her neck and whispered "I'm sorry about the baby, I should have been more careful, I should have been wearing a tent too".

He heard a laugh come from Andrea "You couldn't even if you wanted to – I'm allergic!"

"You're what! Wow! That's rare! I bet you had fun finding that out!"

"Not really! One weekend Danny was throwing on of his parties and I invited myself and some friends along. I was on the pill – had been since I was 15 so I never asked the guys to use condoms as far as I was concerned we didn't need to use them. But this one night I was drunk as usual and had some 'party sex' as you called it and afterwards I had problems down below and had to go to the doctor the next day. I was so embarrassed I thought I had caught an STD but the doctor said I was having an allergic reaction, he asked when I last had sex and did I use a condom or lubricant, I said I wasn't sure although I did vaguely remember something about a condom, so they tested me and I was allergic. Then 2 weeks later I found out I was pregnant too. Mr parents went mad at me and Danny, they tried to make us tell them who it was and they questioned my friends too. ~Danny didn't even know who he had invited let alone who I had been with! One of my friends thought that she could remember one of the guys but unfortunately by the time we had sorted things out he had passed away. That's when the party animal grew up - almost overnight – the thought of having a STD was also frightening, I stopped sleeping around, stopped drinking and stopped partying."

House was laying very still, he had had a real funny feeling or sensation or something come over him "Andrea, you don't think that I could be Daniels dad do you?"

"WWWooooaaahhh! Where did that come from?"

"My restless and genius brain is working overtime. Well it kind of fits! I had a tent that sprang a leak, although I didn't realise until I was 'clearing up' , I went back to find the lady in question but she had gone, the chances are that it was at one of your brothers parties because they were the only ones I went to and that was only occasionally"

"That would be a huge long shot, the being allergic to condoms and getting pregnant were not related you know. It could have been any one of Dannys friends"

"Yeah but it still fits, the guy you said your friend thought it was – the one that died- was he a tall dude with curly blonde hair?"

"Yeah – how do you know?"

"His name was Buddy Olsen, he had a rare disease called Kartagener Syndrome which had gone undiagnosed for years, he came into the hospital as one of my patients and I recognised him from seeing him at Danny's a few times. I diagnosed him, it was my first case of Kartagener Syndrome, he went home and about a month later he died from pneumonia, he was only 28. It couldn't have been him because the disease he had made him infertile – so you can knock him off your list. Anyway, how come you got pregnant if you were on the Pil – did you forget to take it?"

"No. I didn't forget to take it, I had had an upset stomach for a few days and I didn't know that that could have an effect on the pill. I am shocked about Buddy though – I knew he had died but I didn't know anything more."

"I know this is a long shot, but it could still be possible".

"you're serious about this aren't you?"

"Sure am, do you think Daniel would give me some spit"

"Well lets ask him, he's old enough to make a choice"

They both got up off the bed and went into the living room.

"Daniel I need to ask you a favor"

"OK What"

"Would you give Greg some spit so that he can test your DNA"

"why would he want to do that"

"Because he wants to see if he is your dad!"

"WHAT, HOW,WHEN, WOOOAAHHH"

"It's a long story – so yes or no"

"Well yeah OK then"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

House stayed at Andreas again, so he could be there for her. He was woken by his leg being jolted, then he heard some moans and cries – Andrea was having a bad dream. His leg decided it didn't like being jolted awake so it started cramping and then it seemed like someone had started digging nails in aswell. Andrea had gone quiet, the dream must have finished although she was still restless. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face 4.10am, he would have to get up in a minute, he could never keep still when his leg hurt, but Andrea moved over to him and snuggled against his chest, he put his arm around and kissed the top of her head, he wanted to stay just like that for the rest of the night, but as usual he couldn't, he really did need to get up and start moving. He very gently moved Andrea back over, moved himself into an upright position and started rubbing his thigh, he reached for the amber bottle took 2 vicodin and then grabbed his cane and hoisted himself up.

He made his way very gingerly to the kitchen to get a drink of water, did a few circuits of the living room and went back to the kitchen, he stood between the 2 counters and took all the weight off of his leg.

She had rolled over to snuggle up again, but the other side of the bed was empty and cold, so she sat up, she could here some step-thumps going around. She got up quietly and went to the bedroom door she opened it slightly so she could see what was happening. She couldn't really see from where she was so she moved to the living room door, there she could see him pacing around the living room and then he headed to the kitchen and stopped, she could sense that he was in a lot of pain, by the way his head bowed down and the way his arm muscles tensed up. She stood watching for a little while, not really knowing what to do, she didn't think he would accept any help but she couldn't just leave him like that either.

He heard some foot steps behind him, then he felt 2 soft and gentle touches on his shoulders and a very light kiss on the back of his neck. He tensed up, he didn't want her to see him like this, not now, not tonight she had had enough already without him adding to it.

"Turn around" she said in a whisper

"Cant. Too cramped to move. Go back to bed I'll be back soon"

"I don't want to go back to bed, tell me what I can do to help" she said still with her hands just gently resting on his shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just go back to bed. I can deal with it on my own"

"I know you can deal with it on your own, but you don't need to right now. Look you're the genius doctor tell me the best way to get rid of cramp"

"heat and massage"

She bent down under his arms and went to the kitchen cupboard and took out a heating pad, she went back past House and went to the bedroom.

House thought she had gone back to bed so he relaxed slightly. Then he heard her behind him again, she gently put her hands back on his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck again. Then he felt her hands go lower, until they reached his leg, then she ducked under his arm and knelt down on the floor, she then produced a hot water bottle from nowhere and put in gently against his thigh and just held it there for a while.

After a few minutes she took it off, looked up at House, he still had his eyes closed, but some of the tension had gone from his face, she very gently touched his leg and started massaging it, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, all he could see was love and affection. Slowly the cramping started to ease up, enough for him to be able to move again, _he really shouldn't get himself in that position again – taking all the weight off and standing still doesn't help anything just makes it worse_.

"Hey come one I've go the heating pad on in the bed room, we can finish off in there"

They made it back to the bedroom, she helped him lay down and put the heating pad on his leg, then moved around to the other side of the bed , she snuggled up to him and ran her fingers in circles around his chest.

"I'm sorry about this, I was meant to be here for you tonight, not the other way around"

"No worries, I know you are going to be there for me tomorrow and for the next 30 years or more" she said with a soft giggle.

7.00am came around far too quickly, they got up and got ready to go, Daniel too.

House went with her every step of the way, he didn't leave her side unless he had to, he was even holding her hand when she came round. Everything had gone according to plan – no complications at all.

Once he knew she was awake and all was good and she was resting. He and Daniel went off to do the DNA test. She only had stay in for a few hours and then they all went home, on the way out of the hospital House picked up the results and took them home too. They sat in the living room at Andreas and they all looked at the envelope. House gave it to Andrea to open – he couldn't do it! He really couldn't work out what the answer would be and Daniel looked so much like her that it was hard to believe there had been 2 sets of DNA to begin with. She very slowly opened the envelope and took out the results.

"OMG" she said and looked at both the men sitting in front of her, both with their hands tying in knots and their faces were just as bad.

"The answer is YES"

House closed his eyes and put his head down. Then he nodded his head a little and looked at Daniel with a small grin on his face and then held out his hand for him to shake.

"Hey POP" said Daniel

House's face was an absolute picture. "Oh no,no, no no you don't – Greg is just fine"

"Well that's what I always wanted to call my DAD so its yours now" he said with an evil chuckle.

House then got up and cuddled Andrea but he didn't really know what to say.

"Hey come on, lets get you to bed so that you can rest, I'll get us some dinner"

They lay down together for a little while, Andrea was very quiet which was to be expected.

"I'm sorry" said House

""For what?" she said with a puzzled look on her face

"Everything. I'M sorry I got you pregnant 20 years ago which caused you no end of problems and I just did it again and its still causing you problems"

"I'm not sorry, Daniel was THE best thing that happed to me and I'm glad it turned out to be you. I like what I have and have no regrets about that. Had I known who the dad was at the time, I don't think it would have made any difference, I'm not sure that I would have told you or whoever it was. And lets be honest there is no way we would have tried to make a go of it, neither one of us was ready for that. Greg, you have nothing to be sorry for, Daniel has just found out who is father is - a famous genius doctor to boot. I just plan on looking to the future now.

"Really, you don't have any regrets about any of this"

"yeah I have one" she looked around so she could see his face "I regret that I just lost a baby"

He kissed the top of her head "I'm going to get us dinner"

He went out to the living room to order some take out and noticed Daniel was sitting just staring into space.

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing really, just processing the latest news"

"You didn't go and see Rebecca today, whys that?"

"Because we broke up the night of the accident, she dumped me for someone else, we were arguing when it happened"

"So, have you told anyone that you found your daddy"

"NO! and I wouldn't say that I found my daddy either – it takes more than a dna test result to be one of those. I think I'm going back to campus tonight"

"hey look, I don't know what you want me to say to you, but I had no idea about you, I can't take back the past I can only make sure the future is better. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No its pizza, beer and movie night back at campus"  
>"do you want me to drive you over"<p>

"No, I need some air and alone time to sort things out". Then he got up, sorted out his stuff and went to say goodbye to his mum.

House ordered their Chinese, he stayed out of the way, so that Andrea and Daniel could have some time to chat and was surprised when Daniel came out 5 minutes later.

"See you around HOUSE"

"See ya"

Dinner came and House served it on trays to take to Andrea in bed. She was about to get up "Hey no you don't, you need to rest, Dr's orders"

"Can you go pee for me or do you want to change the sheets?"

"OK then, I think that's allowed" He said with a grin on his face

She came back from the bathroom with a concerned look on her face. "Hey if you still have some blood that's normal" she looked at him "How did you know" "The look on your face"

They sat in bed and ate their dinner, well House ate his, Andrea didn't eat much. House put the trays down on the floor and lay down beside Andrea.

"I'm gonna go home tonight I think – unless you really need me to stay"

"Actually I think that would be a good idea, I think I need some alone time too"

"You know, we could always try again – you know for another baby – if you want to, if its something that would make you happy. I mean not tonight obviously cos I'm sure you still sore….."

She looked at him with a strange look on her face of confusion and anger "Do you mean that? Because if you are just saying that in the heat of the moment that's just cruel!"

"WHAT! Is that how you think of me? I thought you knew me better than anyone, maybe I was wrong?"

"Well you are known for lying you know!"

With that he got up, took the trays to the kitchen, sorted out the dishes and cleaned up a little and then got himself ready to go.

"Running away again are we?" 

"Well you know what, I don't get women! When you first told me you were pregnant I freaked a little, you completely freaked and told me what an ass I was! I conceded I was an ass, but not because I am a jerk but because I truly didn't know what to say. I have just laid my soul out to you, offering you something that I have never done in my life before and you throw it straight back at me – you think I'm being cruel. I still can't do right for doing wrong! I'm done! I can't keep putting myself through this"

With that he picked up his helmet, keys, bag and left…..

She followed him out "Greg! Greg! Please don't go, I am really sorry! I didn't mean it! She cried after him, but it was too late ….. He just kept on going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On his way home, his cell phone was continuously ringing. He parked his bike and looked at his phone, he had 3 missed calls from Andrea and 4 from the team. He rang the team back straight away and headed off to the hospital – he had a case. So much for sleeping in his own bed tonight.

His case kept him busy at the hospital for the next 4 days. He had had a couple of text from Andrea, but he really couldn't deal with that right now. But he had been thinking about Daniel. He had a few spare minutes so he rang Daniel, he got his voicemail so he left a message "Hi Daniel its pop, give me a call when you get 5"

About half an hour later his phone rang – it was Daniel "Hey pop" Daniel said laughing

"I was wondering if you fancy getting a pizza or something one night"

"yeah that sounds good, when are you free"

"Not sure at the moment, I have a patient that is keeping me really busy, I've not been home in 4 days, but if I don't find the cure within the next couple of days, she's gonna die anyway, so hows about Friday"

"OK Friday is good, say 8pm Luccinis they do really good pizza and they let me have a beer too"

"OK – I gotta go – see you Friday"

House had been called down to the pathology lab for some test results. On his way down, he felt as though he was being watched _hmmm I probably am, but I don't have time that right now_

When she could see that he was out of sight, she took the food and letter into the big office. She put the food in the middle of the conference table and took the letter and put in on House's computer in his own office and then she left.

When House returned to the conference room, he knew at once who had left the food. He helped himself to a plate of food and went into his own office, he could relax for a little while as they had started to have a break through with the patient. He noticed the letter on his computer keyboard, the handwriting looked vaguely familiar…

Hi,

I decided to do what I always do when I miss you and thats write to you. I have written to you before but you probably don't remember.

I am so sorry for what I said to you and I completely understand why you got upset and angry with me, I deserved it. I should never have let your infamous reputation get the better of me. All I can say is that I do know you and I know all your secrets etc, but strangely enough I am still getting to know you too, as reading about someone and watching from a distance, whilst gives a good view doesn't let you see whats inside and that's what counts.

Please forgive me for being such a jerk, I really want us to be together, I love you with all my heart and soul and I cant go back to watching you from the shadows for too long cos its killing me. Please let me back in your life….

Andrea xxxxxxx

He got up from his chair and walked down the corridor, where she always stood to watch, hoping that she would be there. Sure enough she was there, tucked away in the shadows where no-one could see her. He took hold of her hands and brought her close to him.

"I'm sorry too"

They looked at each other and kissed. Then he broke away from her and stared at her "You're the one who wrote to me while I was in Mayfield and in Jail aren't you"

She put her eyes and head down to the floor and said "yes"

He put his finger on her chin and moved it so that he could see her "Thank You, you have no idea what those letters did for me" Then he gave her another kiss and then his phone rang again.

"God, I've gotta go again – come see me before you go home – please" he said to her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"OK I will " She said smiling..

Friday night came around and House was a little nervous. He got to Luccinis just after 8 to find Daniel waiting for him.

He went to where Daniel was sitting "hey pop" said Daniel and all House could do was laugh.

They ordered their pizza and beer and there was a bit of an awkward silence until Daniel spoke first

"I know you couldn't have known about me, because my mom and I have had that conversation so many times. It was just weird to think that after all this time I might actually have a dad and I didn't know how I felt about that. But I do want us to get to know each other and maybe have some kind of relationship – if you still want to?"

"Sounds good to me. You know I never wanted to have children, well that's not strictly true, I just never wanted to inflict me onto a child. My dad was a bastard, he was manipulative, abusive and extremely controlling, so I told myself never to have children because I didn't want to be like him. But now, I know I'm not like him, I could never hurt a child like he did, in some ways I think this has turned out for the better. If I'd known at the time I would have financially supported you and your mom and maybe seen you on birthdays and Christmas – not that I celebrate either of those – but having truly thought about it – I don't think I was capable of more than that back then – I'm not sure of what I'm capable of now, but atleast I cant influence your childhood, so I cant screw you up, you had your moms influence which was probably best all round".

They just nodded at each other and ate their meal.

"So Daniel, what is your major in college"

"Music"

"What instrument to you play"

"Guitar, drums, violin and a little piano. There's something about the piano that I just can't get. I'm having trouble with my latest assignment, I have to compose and play a piece of music on the Piano, I can write it but I can't seem to play it – well not how it sounds in my head anyway. And it's a little difficult playing with my wrist in a cast"

"I might be able to help you out. I've got a piano at my place, why don't you come over with your stuff tomorrow and we will see what we can do – I'll play you listen"

"Really! You play music, what instruments do you play or is it just piano?"

"No, guitar and harmonica too"

"mmm, a blues man – awesome. Are you back with my mom yet?"

"Yeah I think so , well we're working on it anyway"

They spent the rest of the evening chatting easily about anything and everything.

Saturday morning, House sat at his piano waiting for Daniel, he was a little apprehensive and had doubts as to whether or not he would turn up.

But at 11.00am on the dot, the door knocked, House opened the door and was relieved to see Daniel standing there.

"Come on in"

"Thanks" said Daniel and stood just inside the door.

"Make yourself at home. Lets see what we can do for your assignment"

They sat on the couch, Daniel explained everything to House about the assignment and why he had written the piece the way he had. House was impressed. There could be one small problem thought House, he couldn't read music.

"Can you play this to me, maybe if I hear you play I might be able to hear where its going wrong" Said House

"Not really at the moment, can't spread the fingers enough, you could just play it from the music, it would take much to play its fairly simple"

"I would if I could, but I don't read music"

"oh ok, well then let me put on my laptop, I have recorded it already or what I had up until this happened, but there should be enough for you to hear"

House listened to the tune a couple of times, then went to the piano to play it himself. Then Daniel played what he had added since. They sat at the piano together, playing Daniels piece and just playing in general. They decided to take a break for some food. Whilst they were eating, House had an epiphany "Daniel, when you write the music do you do it at the piano?"

"Erm, sometimes – its between the piano and the keyboard. I don't get a lot of allotted time on the piano so I use the keyboard in my room"

"That could be the problem. I didn't really use the pedals in your piece because I didn't hear them, maybe that's whats missing. Let me give it another go, I'll add the pedals where I feel they should be and you can see what it sounds like"

Daniel sat and listened and House played what he thought. Daniel was well impressed with the changes he had done – it sounded just how it should – just how it sounded in his head, now all he had to do was play it like that and he would be sorted.

They spent the next couple of hours perfecting the piece until it was time for Daniel to go home

"Oh while I think of it, I have something to show you and before you decide what you want to do with it I think you need to talk to your mom."

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Daniel. Daniel pulled out the paper inside the envelope and just looked at House dumbfounded – it was a bank statement that went back for just over 20years, that House had been paying money into incase his mistake ever did come to light. There was a little over $50,000 in the account.

"Wow – What is this? I don't get it?"

"Well, when I was younger, I knew in the back of my mind that I had had an accident with a young lady and I fully expected to have some irate father come looking for me. But nobody ever came, so I decided straight away that I would open up an account pay some money into it – in some ways it was a bit like a college fund that most parents set up for their kids from birth. I just kept paying money into it - just in case. You should probably talk to your mom about it before I give you the check"

"You really did acknowledge this didn't you, your not the ass that everyone thinks you are you know, even back then you were taking responsibility for your mistake" He was a little overwhelmed by the thought that House really had been putting money away for all this time.

"Yeah I did"

"I think ill use it to help toward college"

House looked surprised "Jeez – help out did you say? how much is college these days"

"Depends on your major and college – Princeton is one of the more expensive ones and my course is 4 years although I could do another year if I'm good enough and can afford it. The overall student loan at the end will be around $70,000 including interest. I have the full loan, I have the accommodation and living allowances aswell. I could have stayed at home which would have made It cheaper, but that would have meant living off of mom for another 4 or 5 years and I didn't want that and although the bus journey is not bad its quite a trek on a daily basis and having a car would have been expensive aswell and mom didn't want me getting a job while I'm studying."

"Wow, who knew it was that bad – I thought med school fees were bad enough"

"community college would have been cheaper but they didn't do the course that I wanted, so all I can hope is that I become either a great musician, a writer or a producer and earn lots of money so that I can pay it all back" Daniel said laughing.

"I have a feeling that you probably will" said House with a grin on his face…

a/n : hi peeps, thanks very much for stopping by, when i was updating this chapter it kind of got away from me, i hope it was ok - its alot different to how it started, i just hope its in keeping with the rest of the story :). Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviews make my day, so please feel free to leave one on your way out x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They sat together cuddled up on House's couch, they had gotten into a nice routine now, if House wasn't at the hospital, Andrea stayed at his place, he didn't really stay at hers anymore. Tonight was Friday so they had been out for dinner and were comfortably cuddling on the couch.

She was curled up with her head on his shoulder and her fingers making circles on his chest. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"mmm, sure" House said sleepily

"How would you feel about us moving in together?"

House looked down at Andrea and kissed the top of her head. "I don't really know, I'm happy the way things are – no need to rush – aren't you happy the way things are?"

"Yeah course I am, I'm just asking"

"No, there's more to it than that" he reached over and turned the tv off.

"I've been thinking about Daniel a lot, he's in 2 minds as to wheat to do about college. He wants to use the money you gave him, but if he tells them he has it, then he won't get any money at all. Your money will easily cover the tuition, which is the most important part, but not the living part. I could have him move in with me, but I can't fit his drum kit and everything in aswell and then he would need a car so that kind of defeats the object and I don't want him to have to get a job aswell. But I thought that if we were to take the next step, then maybe we could accommodate him too".

"Look, just tell him to pay off his debts, pay his tuition and I'll pay the rest"

"I wasn't wanting your money, I was wanting your body next to mine more often"

"well then stay here more often. I'm happy to pay for his college education and you can stay here as much as you like – I'll even get you a key cut. I'm not ready to move out of my apartment yet".

"You don't like staying at mine anymore either do you – why is that?"

House moved himself from the nice cosy position they were in and went to get a drink

"I feel kind of weird there" God he hated admitting stuff like this.

"How do you mean"

"Well what would I do if I came to you and the lift wasn't working or if there was a fire – I'd be screwed there's no way I could make it up or down 5 flights of stairs"

"Good point – I never gave it a thought. So what would happen at the hospital in the event of a fire"

"There is some disabled refuge point I'm supposed to go to, as part of the cripple code they come collect me in some stupid chair thing"

At that point he brought back a drink and turned the tv back on. That was the end of that conversation then. She layed back against him, drawing circles on his chest deep in thought _She knew all about the 'cripple code' as he put it, but she never really thought of him as handicapped because he never seemed like he was to her, he hid it so well. She knew he had the handicapped placard for the car and the parking spot at work and that he was always in pain, but she had never thought about his limitations. Even in his apartment there were no adaptions no hand rails in the bathroom, to her he just walked with a limp and had a cane. He really didn't like people to think of his as handicapped what a very proud man he was._

She looked up at him and he was snoring softly, she turned off the tv, took the glasses out and came back to the couch and kissed him, "Hey come one sleepy head lets get to bed"

They went into the bedroom and whilst he was in the bathroom she called out to him "Would you come shopping with me tomorrow, Daniels's going to come too, I think he wants to see if he can come use your piano again"

"why would I want to go shopping – you've got your bestest pal to go with, I don't do walking round malls all day – you know that and Daniels knows he can come here any time to use the piano"

"What I want to buy is for my bestest pal and I want your opinion. I promise we will only be out for a little while 2 shops maybe 3 that I need to go to and Daniel can't come here anytime he wants cos you'rw not always here.

"God! Do I have to come, really?"

"YES"

"In that case, make sure we go to the key- cutting store so I can get 2 new keys cut and then you can both come and go as you please"

She secretly smiled to herself – so far so good.

They picked Daniel up at 10.00am and headed for the mall. They got the keys cut first and then went to a card shop for a birthday card and then they went into 'Babies R Us'

"I thought we were finding something for bestest pals birthday"

"We are" said Andrea picking up a really cute little white onesy.

House and Daniel looked at each other with a quizzical look.

"What do you think of this" She said

"Not my size and unless whats her name has shrunk – not her size either"

"No I know that but it would fit OURS"

"What did you just say mom, are you telling us your pregnant" Daniel looked at House who stood looking at Andrea with his eyebrows raised

"I'd say you were about 8 weeks " he said with a chuckle.

"You Knew!" Andrea and Daniel said together. "Course I knew I was just waiting to see how long it would be before you told me"

"you're right aswell I'm 8 weeks"

"Now the fun really begins" said House and promptly received a dig in the arm. " Can we go for a coffee or something my leg hurts"

"So I guess we need to sort a few things out " said Andrea

"Like What!"

"Like are we going to move in together or are we going to stay as we are?"

"I think we should move in together" said House

"So what was that all about last night then"

"Had to keep you off track" He said with a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows up and down. "But I'm not moving into yours and mines too small. Look do we really need to discuss this at the mall, cant we just go home."

"Well there was a couple of bits I that I want to get, maybe we could just get them and go home and then talk"

"Yes please, my leg is really hurting now" He said rubbing his thigh for emphasis, that normally worked.

So they went off to finish their shopping and headed back to the car park. Daniel had walked on in front of them as he always did. "I think we should buy a house out in the suburbs" Andrea said to House knowing it would wind him up. He stopped dead in his tracks "yeah right, white picket fence, 2.4 kids and a dog – no thanks"

"Actually that has always been a dream of mine and that's what I want" she said with a slight sarcastic tone and turned on her heels and walked off through the doors of the car park. She loved to wind him up, he was always doing it to her, so if she got the opportunity she liked to give him some back. She had got quite far in front of him by now, so she slowed down a little and moved over to get out of the way of the cars. She heard the exit doors crash behind her _here comes the cripple card _she thought.

"Hey, slow down, cripple here you know" he had just come through the doors and as he spoke he could see the SUV coming straight at him – nothing he could do.

She turned round to wait fro him, but what she saw was an SUV heading straight for him. She screamed but could do nothing. Then she saw it hit him and pin him against the wall. The driver of the SUV was hunched over the steering wheel – they looked like they were passed out. She ran to the crash scene and called 911 on route. The engine was still running and the driver shill had its foot on the gas pedal. So she opened the door and pulled the driver off of the steering wheel and turned the engine off. The driver was completely passed out and there were 2 kids in the back that were screaming and crying. By now Daniel had come and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "OMG Pop! Mum should I get in the car and reverse it so its no crushing him"

"No it might make things worse, I've already called the police and the ambulance – in fact I think I can hear them coming go see!"

She went over to where House was, he wasn't conscious, he was in a funny position, as If he had tried to turn around, he was hunched over the bonnet of the SUV and pinned against the wall from the waist down. She went around so she could see his face and started talking to him and touching his face with her fingers "Oh god please let him be alive"

The rescue crews turned up, one went to the car and the other to Greg.

"Has he been conscious"

"No – hasn't said a word or moved. Just a thought when you do get round to taking him out, please be more careful with his right leg, he is handicapped already."

"Is he on any medications"  
>"I know he takes vicodin but I don't know about anything else – he could be on blood thinners as he suffered a blood clot in his thigh years ago"<p>

"ok thanks we will bare that in mind."

The 2 children in the SUV were not harmed luckily, but the driver of the car who was their mom had died. She had had a heart attach at the wheel of the car and she was only 35 years old.

Now the biggest problem they had was getting House out. They checked his airway which seemed to be fine, they put a neck brace on to secure his neck and tried to put a back board behind him, but their wasn't enough space, they didn't want to just move the car as it would mean he would fall to the ground. They used pressure bags to gently move the car away from House, whilst moving a backboard in place. They managed to secure him onto the back board as much as they could so that they could lift him out. He had been there for about 45mins now.

All the rescue workers stood around House, they knew that once they released him they would have to work quickly as there was likely to be a lot of internal bleeding and possible fractures to the pelvis and lower limbs.

As soon as they released him things got 10 times worse. They cut off his jeans and could immediately see that the pelvis and left hip were fractured, the only part of his lower body that looked untouched were his feet.

They pushed fluids and pain meds, he was still unconscious and they drove as quickly as they could to Princeton Plaisnsboro. As they got to the ER he crashed and it took them 2 minutes to get him back.

All the while Andrea and Daniel just stood and watched in total shock. Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Taub Adams and Park all came down to the ER to help out.

They took him straight up for CT and x-rays to see what damage had actually been done. They didn't waste any time they whisked him off to the OR as soon as the Radiologists had finished with him.

Andrea and Daniel had been shown to House's office to wait for news, rather then be under scrutiny in the ER. They waited in there for what seemed like hours until Wilson finally showed up to talk to them.

"Hew, how are you 2 holding up? I have good news and bad news. The good news is that is alive and the surgeries have gone well" He said with a with a small smile. "I will tell you this in the simplest of terms. He has a crushed pelvis, broken left hip and Femur, he has also broken his left arm/wrist. Due to the Pelvic damage he has had internal bleeding and some damage to the organs in that area, but hopefully it won't be permanent. All of those things are fixable and have been treated accordingly. However, it also appears that he has sustained a very low spinal injury, at the moment we don't know if it will permanent or not – there is too much swelling. Look I won't go into anymore detail as you are probably on information overload. He is stable now and in recovery, they will be moving him to ICU shortly where he will stay for upto 72 hours. Do you want to go see him?"

Andrea looked at Daniel " I do – Daniel you don't have to, you can wait for a couple of days if you want to"

"No way, I'm coming with you"

"I'll just see if I can find out where he is now"

"OK Thanks"

"They've taken him to ICU – come on ill take you"

Andrea could feel herself starting to shake a little, she felt like she was turning to jelly.

"Look before you go in, he has a lot of machinery and tubes and monitoring equipment, so please don't be too alarmed, it is all just to make him more comfortable and so that the nurses can see what's going on – he's not on life support or anything like that. He will also have a 'Tent' over him, he has had to have internal and external fixators on his pelvis and leg." He could see that most of what he was telling them was not being registered, but he still needed to tell them.

"What about his right leg – is it ok?" Said Daniel

"Apart from some severe bruising its fine. From the extent of the injuries to his left side, I'd say he turned himself around to protect his bum leg and it worked."

Daniel put his arm around Andrea s they entered the ICU, she took a deep breath and went over to House's bed, she took his hand in hers and held onto it, then she bent over and kissed him. "God I love you, please don't leave me again" she whispered in his ear. Then she just couldn't hold on any longer, the tears fell like a waterfall and she was shaking aswell. Daniel moved her to a seat. "mom, try and calm down, take some deep breaths, you have someone else to think about too".

"I cant help it"

Daniel went to House's bed and held onto his hand and also whispered in his ear "Come on Pop – don't leave us again, you got another one on the way too, whos gonna need you even more"

They had been sitting with him, holding his hand or just talking quietly to him for hours when Wilson came in:

"I know that you want to be here with him, but you also need to get some rest. He will be under sedation until tomorrow evening and I'm happy to do shifts with you. So why don't you go home and rest up and come back tomorrow. Give me your cell no's just in case, but I'm sure for tonight atleast everything will be fine."

"Come on mom, lets do what Wilson says and you need to rest anyway"

"Is she ok"

"Yeah shes fine – just pregnant!"

"Does House know?"

"Yeah she told us both today, so I'm having a brother or sister and they are having another son or daughter!"

He could tell by Wilsons face that he had no idea – typical of House. "I'm House's son too" said Daniel.

"Look I'm not going anywhere, I need to stay with him, I'll rest in the chair"

Daniel held his moms hand and looked at Wilson "I'm staying too" with that they all sat together in House's room in the ICU just waiting for him to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Andrea and Daniel stayed with House all night, Wilson had gone home in the early hours to get some rest and so that he could wash and change for work. House was still asleep although they had now stopped the sedation, so it shouldn't be long before he woke up.

They sat at his bedside, talking to each other in general, then Wilson came back in to check on his friend. All his vitals were good, it was just a waiting game. Then after about half an hour House's eyes flickered open "Hey your back with us" he turned his head towards her and smiled. "Remind me never to go golfing or shopping again, it always ends in disaster" she bent over and gave him a kiss.

Andrea still had hold of his hand all the while he was speaking. " So, Wilson whats the prognosis?"

"AAahh, Well I-I-I"

"Oh will you stop already. Just pass me my chart. I kind of know I'm in bad shape as I can't feel anything past my waist. I can also remember what happened. And by the tent that I have over me, I can assume that they are trying to fix me – although I'm surprised that there is anything left to fix!" he said with a resigned note to his voice.

"here you go, here's your chart, Dr Murphy from Orthos will be down today to talk to you some more"

House studied his chart for quite some time, then put it to one side and rubbed his hand over his face. Wilson took this as a cue to leave for a little while "Daniel do you wanna come get a coffee for your mum?"

"yeah sure, I'll be back in a minute pop"

Andrea held his forearm and rubbed her hand gently up and down "hey, everything will work out fine – I love you"

House turned to look at her "Do you even know what injuries I have, this is NOT going to be ok. The chances of me walking again are non-existent, even if the paralysis is not permanent, the rest of the injuries on their own – along with the other bum leg – is enough to put me in a wheelchair. That's just what you need right – 2 babies to look after!" He turned his face away from hers so that she couldn't see the tear that had escaped.

"How do you know what I need, I Know that I need you!, I have no intention of walking away. I've waited too long to get you, if you think that just because you cant walk that that excuses you from late night feeds, getting up in the middle of the night and doing laps of the bedroom when colic sets in, then you have another thing coming mister, because I am not doing this on my own again. " she softened slightly "Look I don't care what happens, but I want and need you in my life, Daniel wants his dad in his life and so does the new baby and I love you with all my heart and soul" She bent over and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him again and then whispered "I'm not going anywhere so just deal with it"

Daniel came back into the room with coffee and donuts "Hey Pop, hows it going?"

"Just peachy – thanks!" House replied.

Then Dr Murphy came into the room. "Hi Dr House, can I have a few minutes of your time" he said looking around the room.

"It's fine you can talk to me in front of them, they are my family" They were both beside his bed and Andrea was holding his hand.

"Ok, I'm not going to sugar coat anything as I know how you like it and I also know that you have already read your chart so you already know whats happened. You have sustained multiple fractures from your pelvis to your knees. You are currently being held together with plates, screws and external fixators to which include your pelvis, your left hip and femur, you have some tendon damage to your knee, but as you are already resting I don't think we need to do anything yet with that, you broke your left wrist aswell. Now although you have done a lot a damage all the bones will fix, the knee will heal and luckily your right side is just badly bruised. But you may also have a very low spinal injury. Where your pelvis got stuck between the car and the wall, the lowest part of your spine did a bit of a whiplash and the nerves got caught in the cross fire. We have done some micro surgery on them to release them and have also put a temporary fixator around the site to straighten the spine out and allow things to swell without more pressure. Now we do not know to what extent the damage is, but there is a possibility of some paralysis definitely for the next couple of weeks until the swelling goes down – after that we don't know. Any questions so far?"

"NO I think I got it"

Dr Murphy looked at the other 2 who were in some kind of shock. "ermm, no not at the moment, thank you"

"Ok, if everything stays stable for the next 6hrs we will move you upto orthos – no point being in ICU after that. I did however want to talk to you about your pain medication. I know you were on Vicodin before the accident and the last thing I want is for you to go into withdrawal or start getting High, we have got you on morphine at the moment but that will be tapered off tomorrow, so I thought that what we could do was still give you regular doses of Vicodin and then taper that off, we need to dial down the pain meds enough for you to see what pain you can feel but without making you uncomfortable. And we will replace it with another pain med – a non-narcotic one for now."

House looked at him suspiciously "You want to take me off of all pain meds?"

"No, not really, but to get an idea of what is going on with the spinal injury, we will only know by what you can and cant feel and all the time you are spaced out on pain meds we wont know. But the idea would be to taper it all down a little at a time, to see what you feel and then adjust as and when necessary, I can assure you I will not let you be in pain"

"Right, well I guess we can give it a try"

As there were no more life threatening events, they moved him to orthopaedics, where he spent to next 2 weeks giving the nurses and doctors as much hassle as he could.

Andrea had been coming in during her lunch hour and today when she got there Dr Murphy was also there.

" We are going to take you down for some new x-rays, to see how you are doing. I want to make sure everything is still in the right place and see if we can see anything on the spinal cord injury. If the swelling has gone down I might take off the fixator around your back as it would have done as much as it can do by now"

"When will we know about the spinal cord injury – I mean if he does have one?"

"Hopefully we will know more today, the swelling should have gone down enough by now for us to be able to see better."

"Dr Murphy, could you call me on this extension when you have the results as I would like to be here"

"No problem at all, I will probably be back here at about 3pm, now enjoy the rest of your lunch, an orderly will be in at about 1.45pm to take to you for the x-rays" with that he left them that to it.

House was by now getting very agitated with his situation,, he was never one for sitting still – now he had no choice and it was driving him nuts. He took his phone and rang Foreman "Can you come up here I need to talk to you"

Foreman came in "What s up House?"

"I need to come back to work – well you know what I mean – im going nuts with nothing to do"

"Well the guys can come and consult with you, but technically your not allowed back to work yet, Taub is standing in for you right now".

"What! Well that's got to be better than nothing! The sooner the better!"

At that moment an orderly came in to take House to x-ray, Andrea kissed him goodbye and went back to her office, where she shut the door and slumped down at her desk, she was so tired these days, she had an obstetrics appointment tomorrow – maybe she was anaemic. She got a call at 3.05pm from Dr Murphy to say that he was heading for House's room with the results.

He had a portable light box, which had House's x-rays on them.

"Right here we go, this is the ones of the accident, these ones are once we had fixed you and these are the current ones. As you can see you have a lot of healing to do. You look a bit like a road atlas at the moment. The smaller cracks will heal on their own, the 2 larger ones have been screwed and plated, the one on your acetabullum is beginning to take and should heal fine, however I am concerned about the one to your sacroiliac, but I am going to leave it for now – I will look at it again in a couple of weeks – we may need to do more surgery there. Your hip and femur are looking good and starting to heal, your knee is still looking dodgy, I think that as your hip and femur are doing well, I will put your leg in traction for a week to take the weight off of the knee. Your wrist is healing fine aswell, another week in the big cast and we will take it off and put a light weight one on there for you. Now last but not least to the spinal injury, there has been some permanent damage sustained, although we don't know to what extent, the nerves have stayed pinched, but until you can tell us what you can and can't feel or maybe even until you get into physio we don't actually know."

"So whats the plan now?" said House

"We will take the fixator off from your back, but you will have the rest on your pelvis, hip and femur for atleast another 6-8 weeks, I am going to put your left leg in traction like I said, I think it will help the tendon damage. I am also going to get your right foot and leg fitted with a sheepskin boot for now so that you don't get any bed sores. We are going to lower the pain meds again, I know we have tapered off alot already but we need to maybe take you off completely as we really do need to know, now that we know you have some permanent damage, we need to know more about what you can and cant feel – pain wise."

"whats the point in doing all this if there is no chance of me being able to walk again – seems like a waste of time and money."

"I can see your point, but we do not know the extent of the sci so we have to carry on as If you haven't got one – well for now atleast. I know that this is not what you want to hear, but you could be bed bound for atleast 3 months, whether you are paralysed or not you still need the bottom half of you to be strong enough to take any kind of movement and weight and doing it the way we are will give you the best possible chance."

They took him off to do the necessary changes and Andrea was right beside him when he came round. _At least he wasn't in any pain_ she thought.

A couple of days later a guy came by to fit House for a sheepskin boot for his left leg, whilst he was touching Houses foot, he suddenly looked over to him "Do that again would you" So the guy did what he had just done and House could feel something happening to his foot, only very slight but he could feel it.

Andrea came to him after work and sat on the bed next to him, she was exhausted, but according to her Doctor she wasn't anaemic yet, just very tired. She was almost asleep as soon as she sat down.

House gave her as much of a cuddle as he could "Hey I have some good news – I could feel the dude fitting the boot today" " Really?" Said Andrea with a yawn "I think you need to go home and get some proper rest"

"But I like staying here with you until I get thrown out, I'll just stay a little longer"

"When is your next check-up" House said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I had one yesterday and another in 2 weeks time and a scan then aswell"

"You had one yesterday and you didn't think to tell me?" House said annoyed. "Even the one in 2 weeks I won't be able to come to or the scan –DAMN IT – this is not how I planned things would be".

"Hey you're here with me and that's all that counts and everything is fine anyway" she said

"How's Daniel doing, I haven't seen him for a while"  
>"He's stressing about a particular assignment he has, its to do with writing a piece of music for the piano again, he can only use the piano at college at stupid times which he has to book, which is why he hasn't been in, but I think he's coming tonight"<p>

"Could you do me a favor, could you go down to my office, in one of the draws in my desk there is a piano mat, its rolled up like a tool pouch, would you go get it for me"  
>"Yeah sure" she said sleepily, actually it was the last thing that she wanted to do, but he couldn't do it himself. <em>I wonder why he wants it <em>she thought.

"Daniel – its Pop – give me a call when your done, I have an idea for you"

Daniel rang him back "Hey Pop whats up?"

"Are you still stressing about your assignment"

"Yeah I can't seem to get it right – I always have trouble with the Piano, I've had it for 6 weeks and I was originally going to ask you to help me out again, but that kind of got messed up, now I have about 3 days to finish it".

"You should have said something, bring your stuff up here tonight we can jam. I'm sending your mom home early cos she needs to rest"  
>"Ok I'll be there in about half an hour"<p>

When he got there, he peered through the glass first, his mom was curled up on the recliner chair holding House's hand and he was reading a journal. They did make a nice pair. It was only 6.30 and his mom was out for the count

"Hey Son, could you call your mom a cab, I don't want her driving home, she's too tired, tell them to put in on my tab.

They ordered her a cab and got her on her way home.

House then got out his Piano mat and they started on his assignment. By about 9pm they more or less had it down, it just needed tweeking on a real piano and Daniel could do that on his own. It seemed so much easier when his dad was helping him.

"Hey can you pass me my back pack please"

Daniel passed it to him. House got out 2 sets of keys, 1 for his apartment that he had meant to give to him a couple of weeks ago before the accident and 1 for his car.

"here I want you to house and car sit for me. I know your mom was saying before this happened that you were thinking of moving back home because digs were too expensive. Well I could definitely use a house sitter and you can practice as much as you like on the Piano and you can use my car too"

"What? Why?"

"Well I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future, if you include rehab it could be upto 4 or 5 months and if I'm honest with myself, I don't think I will be able to drive my car again and may not even be able to go back to my apartment"

"you mean you are now paralysed for sure" Daniel said with a croaky voice.

"Well not for sure but more or less" House said and put his head down and a single tear leaked down his face and had he looked up to see Daniels face he would have seen one there too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Housed tried his best to keep calm when Andrea and Daniel were around – more for Andreas sake, she was already feeling the effects of being pregnant at 40 and she was only 19 weeks. But when they weren't around he let himself go.

"Morning Dr House, time for your physio, we gotta get that upper body in good shape, for when the rest of the physio is started. We also need to work on your left arm some more"

"GO AWAY! I'm not in the mood!"

"If we don't do your get your upper body strong you won't be able to do physio for the bottom half"

"Like that's gonna matter! I already told you GET OUT OF MY ROOM – I don't want you here"

At that point the young physio decided to leave, it was pointless, it was the third time she had been in this week and the third time he had refused to take part. As she hurried out of the room she almost went charging into Dr Chase.

"House! What did you do to her?"

"I told her to get out, I don't want physio, I don't want all this crap!" putting both hands down beside his lower body still encased in fixators.

"Look, you don't know what's going to happen yet "  
>"I'm pretty sure I do and it aint good! You can leave now too!"<p>

"No I can't, we have a case we need your help on and if possible would like to get her cured before Christmas eve, so we can all go home for the holidays" Chase chucked the file at House "Give you something to think about, give us a call when you think of something" he said and walked out.

House opened the file and realised that he would probably need his reading glasses. He could see them on the night stand, he reached as far as he could but they were just out of his reach. But the roll bed tray wasn't and it had the remains of his dinner on it. He got so angry that the whole lot went across the room along with the case file too.

Upon hearing the commotion one of the nurses came into his room, took one look around her and saw House with both hands over his face and turned around to go call Dr Wilson.

Wilson entered the room quietly about 10 minutes later.

"Hey House, did housekeeping not come by today or are you going for the lived in look?"

Wilson got no answer from House, who still had his arm over his forehead- covering most of his face. He started to pick the things up off of the floor. He took the dinner tray outside so it was out of the way. Then as he was straightening things up – House's reading glasses caught his eye, then he realised what had happened. He placed the file on the roll bed tray along with his glasses, his laptop and his ipod without saying a word.

"Wilson, I don't think I can do this! I think I would rather die than live like this!"

"Yeah I know you would, but I'm not about to help you kill yourself and you cant escape, you need to have some patience, you haven't even started physio yet to know what your gonna live like, there's still time for things to change – you've defied the odds before maybe you'll do it again. Just hang in there!"

"what is it I'm supposed to hang in there for? A life tied to a wheelchair – not being able to go back to my apartment, drive my car or play my piano" as he said that his voice was very croaky "Wilson – just leave me alone"

Christmas came and went with no real meaning and things were a little strained between House and Andrea. But she kept her promise to him, she didn't leave or run for the hills, she stayed she had lunch with him most days and went to him after work to have dinner with him, then either Daniel or Wilson would come by and keep him company once she had gone home.

Andrea came in for dinner and had a small surprise that she had for House – maybe it would cheer him up a little. "Hi hun" she said as she sat on the bed beside him and promptly leant in for a cuddle that she was longing for "I got something to show you" she got out the newest scan picture of the baby "Scan no 2 is all good"

"What else did the doctor say?" Said House as his eyes clouded over slightly – he really felt like he was missing out on so much.

"Everything is good - was just told to try and rest more" She lied she had had elevated blood pressure and some protein in her urine but neither one was cause for concern to she decided not to tell House.

"Can we talk for a while. Before this happened we were talking about moving in together before the baby comes along. Do you still want to ?"

House snapped his head round to look at her " yeah right! My place or yours!"

She glared at him for a second but chose not to bite "actually I was thinking along the lines of neither. I thought we could find a new home together and maybe Daniel could move in with us too"

"How can I decide something like that ! I don't even know yet if I'm gonna be in a wheelchair, on crutches or tied to a damn bed for the rest of my life, let alone where I'm gonna live – if you can call it that!"

"You're not listening! I'm just asking if you still want to live with me and our children – do you still love us enough to want to move in together, because right now I have to think about the future – I have to move out of my apartment because its too small to house a baby – I need to start to plan what I'm doing whether its with you or without you! "

She got off the bed and started walking around the room "look what I mean is – if you still want to then I will hold off doing anything until we know more, but if you don't want to – which is perfectly fine – then I need to start moving as I would prefer to move before the baby is born"

House looked at her "ok. Then the answer under different circumstances would be yes of course I do, but now….. things have changed….. I don't even know what next week holds let alone 4 months down the line…..so the answer is no".

"so what your saying is that you do still love us and want to be with us, but because of your current situation your not going to!"

"yep that's about it!"

"So lets think about this logically, you have a physio meeting in the morning, so lets talk to them. Look, I know this has put a spanner in the works, but my plans to have my family all under one roof haven't changed"

"Why would you want this, I'm not going to be of any help, if anything you'll have to help me – have 2 children to take care of"

"I doubt that you will need me to 'care' for you!. If you have lost the use of your lower limbs then so what, you are still physically capable of doing night feeds, changing nappies and roaming hallways when colic sets in and I'm sure we will find out sooner or later if the other organ still works too"

He chuckled to himself "I love you" he said.

She looked over to him with a smile on her face, that was the first time he had said it to her. But she didn't make a big deal out of it. She just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now what time is the meeting tomorrow"

"10.30am I think, they are taking me up for a new set of x-rays first and then hopefully freedom – I can't wait to have a proper shower or bath"

"Ok well I'll come down for the meeting and we can talk to them together, we have just under 4 months to sort things out- well actually less than that if I physically have to do anything – being pregnant in my forties is taking its toll already!"

He nodded his head at her, he wasn't looking forward to the next few months for him or her, there was just too much going on.

House and Andrea were sitting talking when the door opened "Dr House, I'm Jen, I'm going to be in charge of your physio and rehab, I will basically rule your life for the foreseeable future. We haven't got an actual plan together as yet and we wont have until we have done an assessment of you, which we will do once the fixators come off which should be today – so hopefully we will do that tomorrow. We will however, go over all your options with you and you can have as much or as little input as you like and we will go at your pace, but be warned I do know how to kick butt so don't be fooled. There will be no slacking, I know you had a bad experience before but things have changed since then. Ok so far?"

They both nodded.

"Look I'm gonna be completely honest with you, however much you can feel, your actual walking ability has gone. Even without the partial paralysis you would have an extremely outnumbered chance of walking again, people with your pelvic injuries alone normally end up using a wheelchair for 90% of the time due to the amount of pain they suffer when walking and sometimes they don't even regain the ability to walk at all. In fact the paralysis might do you a favor."

"I am a Doctor you know – I did go to medical school – I do actually know what injuries I have and the severity of them – but thanks for pointing it out!"

Andrea gave House a glare "You may have gone to medical school but I didn't, so thank you Jen for being upfront with us, we are moving in together, I know it's a bit soon but we are on a limited amount of time, do you have any information that I could get on what will be needed in our home. Neither one of our apartments are suitable so we intend to get a new one and I want to start looking and hopefully find somewhere for when Dr House is discharged and before the baby is born". As she said this she squeezed Houses hand and turned slightly to look at him. He closed his eyes and gave a nod in acceptance of the conversation.

"If you come up to physio with me, we have lots of information that will give you the minimum requirements for someone with Dr House's disability to be allowed home. Time span wise, we are not sure! Someone with just paralysis can be done is 6 weeks, where as someone the pelvic injuries could be 4 months, it really will be trial and error, but trying to find somewhere sooner rather than later is a good idea, and if it helps you we can have the occupational health team come out and help you with whats needed. Well Dr House I think that concludes our meeting, I know I haven't been able to give you the plan but we will discuss it more after the assessment and I can promise you that we will get you as physically able as possible by the end of the rehab. Ill see you tomorrow. Andrea come with me and ill get the information for you"

House nodded at her as she went to leave, she had come along way, she was a trainee when he had the infarction, but he had a feeling she knew what she was doing.

Andrea and Jen left together, leaving House to analyse his future.

House had been sitting on his own for a few hours contemplating everything that had been discussed in the meeting, when Wilson walked in..

"Hey, how's it going?"

"mmm, ok I guess. Just trying to work out my future. Andrea still wants us to move in together before the baby is born.

"And you don't want to? I thought you wanted the baby and the whole family thing!"

"yeah I did! …or I do – I don't know anymore!"

"You don't love her anymore and don't want the baby"

"NO! I do love her and Daniel and the new spawn, but Wilson what good am I going to be now"

"House, you are just as good now as you were before, maybe in some ways even a little better than before!"

House gave Wilson a quizzical look.

"In the years that I have known you the reasons for not wanting children were, incase you inflict yourself and your pain on them, you didn't think you were father material because you are on vicodin, you worried that even holding and carrying a child for any period of time would be difficult and taking them out when they are toddlers on your own would just be dangerous incase they ran off on you and I know you were worried about being like your dad. Well your nothing like your dad firstly and the rest is now not even worth thinking about, your not on vicodin your not in the amount pain you were in before that made you miserable and well as for carrying a kid – that's what your lap is for.. I know there are other hurdles that you will have to get over, but I know you and I know you will do it!.

"mmmm, maybe. She wants us to get a new home together, god knows how that will work"

"Well you sell your place and she sells hers and you find one that is suitable for all of you. That's either already adapted for you or one that can be. You only just managed to stay in your place last time because you discharged yourself. You gave up the wheelchair too soon and didn't go back for more. If the occupational health had gone to your home then, they would never have let you go home."

"The wheelchair just about fitted through the front door, what more did they want?" 

"I don't know, for it to fit through the bathroom door and kitchen, for their to be hand rails fitted, a bath chair – need I go on"

"Ok ok, so I found it difficult to accept my disability. I cant disguise it this time"

"No you can't House – so embrace it! You have lots of money, find a suitable property that you all like and have every adaption done, so it makes your life and Andreas easier. Do it House – be happy for once in your life – don't run away….well you know what I mean… I know you cant run but…" 

"Thanks Wilson"

_Was he really accepting that this was technically it, this was how he was going to be. He still had weeks of physio to endure and maybe there was a chance that that would make things come right – no it wouldn't – he knew that, he knew his body too well. He hadn't really felt anything below where the sci was – he had some lower pack pain and some on his hip, but nothing else, no urge to move, no familiar cramping in his leg – which felt strange in itself. Although he had wiggled his toes and if he put his hands on his legs he could feel something. But he knew deep down that whatever physio and rehab could do he wouldn't be walking anywhere – even with a cane….But maybe Wilson was right – life without constant pain again could be good. _


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all of you who are reading this story and have added this story to their alerts and your reviews are always welcome – they help keep the mojo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing House belongs to Shore & Co – just borrowing them for fun although my own characters are mine.

**Chapter 14**

They took House for what he hoped was his last lot of x-rays and then took him to the procedure room, where he waited for Dr Murphy.

Within a couple of minutes he was there with House's x-rays. "Right, Dr House, here we go!"

At that moment Jen came into the room too.

"what are you doing here?" Said House

"Dr House, I asked Jen to come down, I want her opinion. Right lets get started, your hip, femur, acetabullim and all the small cracks have all healed nicely – you don't look like a road atlas anymore, but I still don't like your sacroiliac – its not healing the way I would like - at this point I would normally do more surgery – but this is where I would like both of your input – under normal circumstances I would do more surgery put the fixator back on and so on because a normal patient would be in still be experiencing huge amounts of pain, but your not experiencing the pain because of the paralysis, so do I leave the surgery and only do it if it becomes necessary or do I fix you up now as I normally would ? Don't get me wrong it is healing but just not at the pace of the rest of the fractures which does often happen with this fracture."

"I think you should leave it until it becomes necessary. I would like to start physio as soon as possible, as Dr House does still have some sensations the sooner we can start physio the better. "

"Dr House what do you think?"

"I agree with Jen – I want to get mobile as soon as possible"

"OK, but we need to agree on a few things to ensure the fracture doesn't get overlooked. I think physio needs to start on a very low impact basis – no transferring for atleast 2 weeks , maybe we could find some kind of support that could be used at night on the pelvic area ? And one other thing Dr House – you have to tell us if anything changes, you know your body better than anyone so we will rely on you to be honest with us!"

Both Jen and Dr Murphy looked at House.

"OK, ok, I promise to let you know If anything changes and if you think that putting something round the pelvis at night will help then fine – I just want to get mobile again"

"Ok, that's settled then, we will take off all the fixators off now and you can start physio tomorrow, but just bear in mind you will still probably need surgery at some point "

"OK Dr House, I'll see you at 10.00am for you first session" Jen said and left the room.

"Dr House, I normally put people to sleep for this, but if I'm honest I don't really want to put you to sleep again, so we will try without putting you to sleep, if it becomes too uncomfortable then we will stop and put you to sleep, is that ok with you or would you prefer to not know whats happening?"

"No – its fine, just do it! – I can't feel anything anyway!"

They took him back to his room after he had his freedom, he felt better already, he desperately wanted to have a bath, so he called a nurse.

"What can we do for you Dr House?"

"I want to have a bath"

"OK, well I will see if I can get someone to come and give you a wash down"

"ARE You DEAF – I said I want to have a bath not a bed bath"

"Well I'll have to see if the bathroom is available and organise a team"

"What? Why? The bathroom is just there, run the bath and help me get in it!"

"Its not that simple Dr House – we cant just lift you in and out not for a while – we have to use a hoist and that bathroom is not big enough for that"

At that moment Andrea walked in.

"How difficult can it be for a man to have a bath – damn it!"

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but the chances are it will have to wait until tomorrow morning now as I think the bathroom is being used and probably booked for the rest of the day, I'll be back in a while"

As the nurse left she winked at Andrea, the whole nursing staff and got to like Andrea and often wondered how she put up with Dr House.

"Hey you're looking good and you have freedom"

"Right! Freedom! Fantastic! So much freedom that I can't even have a damn bath!"

"Well lets see – what can I do about that – close the blinds as the nursing staff are busy, I'm pretty sure I could give you a nice soothing bed bath to compensate. I bought you some T-shirts, underwear and pj bottoms"

With that she closed the blinds, went and got some hot water and the necessary supplies. She started with his face and couldn't help but kiss it and then down his arms and his chest and then down to his pelvis area, which aside from the holes where the fixators had been there was no real sign of damage, then down to his member which she took great care over. House stopped her – "you do know that the nurse could come back at any time?"

"No she won't – I put a do not disturb sign on the door"  
>"You little minx – you just wanted to seduce me"<p>

"Damn right"

"Little Greg, is not going to respond much, he hasn't been active in a long time – actually don't know if he even still works"  
>"He's fine – I'll just give him a nice wash for now, we can find out more another time" she said with a sexy grin on her face.<p>

She continued with her bed bath, she removed the sheepskin books he had acquired and washed his legs and feet too.

He didn't realise that having a bed bath could be so sensual, he enjoyed her washing his feet as he could feel what she was doing – hopefully she would develop a foot fetish!

He put his t-shirt on, but decided he didn't want to try anything else – he'd wait for the physio to show him the best way. Maybe things would be ok he thought as Andrea came back from the bathroom. He moved himself over on the bed and patted the mattress to her. "Come on up – you need to rest now" She was smiling as she got up on the bed and laid her head on his chest – he enveloped her with both his arms – it felt good to be close again.

"What are you smiling about?"

"That's the first time in months that you have moved an inch on that bed"

"Yeah I guess it is – I didn't even think about it"

They both fell silent – a nice comfortable close silence. Half an hour later the nurse came to see if everything was ok only to find the pair asleep. She turned off all the lights and exited the room – leaving the do not disturb sign on the door.

At 10.00am sharp Jen and Sarah tuned up to House's room and for once he seemed in quite a good mood.

"Good morning Dr House, are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?"  
>"mmmm, I guess so"<p>

"So lets get started" she gave him a big grin and he just rolled his eyes.

"We are going to start by gauging what you can feel and what pain you have and what movement you have – ok"

He nodded.

"Firstly, have you got anything on under those covers?"

"No, I didn't want to try anything – just got the t-shirt on"

"Ok, we can either help you put some underwear and pj's on or we can cover you with a towel for now – upto you"

"A towel will do for now"

She gave him a towel to cover himself up with then she lay the bed flat and took the covers away from him.

"I need you to close your eyes for me, we are going to do some sensory testing but it works better if the patient closes their eyes – I will be doing the talking, Sarah will be doing the physical."

They proceeded to touch and move his legs and feet, so they could gauge what he did have, then they rolled him over onto his front so they could do some testing on his back. When they got to the bottom of his spine he flinched and said "ouch"

Then they moved across his back and his bum cheeks and to his legs – he could feel some of what they were doing but he didn't have any pain. They went back to the place where he said ouch and prodded around, below, above and to each side – he could feel above and to the sides but not below.

"Ok, that's the sci impact site and also where the sacroiliac fracture is, as far as I can tell the actual part that is still healing is below that – but that could be why you are getting pain or it could be from the impact. Is it just in one spot?"

"It changes – sometimes its just a dull ache right across the back and sometimes its just in one spot. But its not really painful its like a dull ache – I had it across the top of my hip too and in the wrist and I've had it before when bones are healing"

"What would you say the pain scale would be on a bad day?"

" a 2 maybe – I told you its not painful"  
>"OK, but when we start physio properly I'll need to know because being in any pain during physio will mess up the session – pain meds are allowed and often needed, I will give you a non-narcotic pain killer now, and you have to be honest with me at all times, I bet you haven't even told anyone you have any pain have you"<p>

"No – cos to me its not painful and ok I get it I will tell you in future – whats next?"

"Well we have done our assessment – its time for you to have a bath, we will take you down"

They took him down, but instead of going to the bathroom they went to they hydro-therapy room, where Andrea was waiting for him. The bath was ready to go, he undressed himself and they put the hoist around him – which he hated – and lowered him into the bath.

"You have half an hour of pure relaxation and then we will be back for you"

Andrea took the opportunity to wash him all over again and she played with Little Greg. Then she took one of his feet out of the bath and decided to see how seductive she could be, House had his eyes closed but could sense that she had taken one of his feet out of the bath- then he was very surprised by what he felt next, she was kissing his feet and sucking his toes – god it felt good.

"Oh My God! What are you going?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God No! and Little Greg is enjoying it too!"

They had some fun in the bathroom although Little Greg didn't perform very well but he had made progress so something was definitely working.

Jen and Sarah came back, they got him out of the bath and set him down gently in the chair so he could dry himself.

"Do you want to put some PJ Bottoms on? – If you do we will show you both how to do it, it will take a lot of practice to get it right"

House looked at Andrea "I'd like to watch if I can – just in case I need to help at some point – I wouldn't want to do anything that might hurt you – that is if its ok with you?"

House nodded.

They showed them both the technique which they both knew was going to take a while to practice. Then they took him back to his room where he promptly fell asleep – having a bath was tiring.

At 3pm Jen and Sarah came back to House's room "Right Dr House, your 2nd session for today is about to start. But first we will go over the outline of the plan with you, but It will probably change a lot but atleast it will give you an idea"

"We will start with general exercise all over your body, we will then do specifics for the pelvic muscles, we will build you up gradually using weights and eventually you will go into the gym, but we can't do any transferring for 2 weeks so everything we what we do for now will be done from the bed or we will have to use a hoist to move you. From a rehab point of view out ultimate goal is to have you transferring to chair/wheelchair, bathing, showering, dressing, peeing and pooping all on your own unaided. After todays session we will move you upto rehab – where we can torture you all day. The next 6-8 weeks are going to be very tough on you physically and mentally – are you ready?"

"Not really, but if I want to get out of here then I guess I have no choice – right ?"

"Damn right! - so lets get going"

Please be kind enough to leave a review on your way out it would be much appreciated to know what people think. Thanks


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Andrea heaved a heavy sigh, _so much to do – not enough time as always. _She checked the time, she had 2 hours before her next doctors appointment and had almost finished the reports that Dr Foreman wanted before she left for the day, she leant back on her chair – _I think I can take half an hour break. _She was also feeling hungry again, time to get up and stretch her legs. She got up from her desk, collected her purse and headed towards the vending machine. As she stood wondering what to nible on next she was lost in her own thoughts _God I feel like I am the size of a bus and I am only 26 weeks pregnant what am I going to be like at 40_ she quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind and chose her snack.

She decided to extend her walk and went to the physio department to say hello to Jen, they had become friends over the past couple of months and if she was lucky Greg might still be in there and she might be able to watch for a minute. She knocked on Jen's door

"Come in"

"Hi, howya doin?"

"I'm good – the question is – how are you?"  
>"Honestly – I just seem to want to eat, sleep and pee" she said laughing. As she said it she peeked through Jens window to see if Greg was there. He was just finishing off with Sarah, so she watched for a minute.<p>

"You know he's doing good don't you?" Said Jen, putting a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"yeah I know, he's done really well in 6 weeks, I just worry cos he doesn't seem to want to go anywhere in the chair yet – I've tried coaxing him down the cafeteria or even outside to get some fresh air – but he won't"

"He will soon enough, he's had a lot of changes to deal with. Anyway, Big Boy tells me that both of your apartments have been put on the market for sale and that you're searching for a new one together"  
>"Yeah we are" she said smiling "He arranged everything, even our finances and he's been surfing the net daily for a new home – but nothing yet. I think that's why I'm tired too, I've been going home and clearing our and packing up some boxes, just in case mine sells"<p>

"You should be taking it easy, you told me your blood pressure has been elevated"  
>"Yea h I know but if I don't do it now, I definitely won't be able to in another couple of months and we've got to sort Greg's place out aswell, I'll be fine" She looked at her watch "ooohh I better go – I got the doctors in a while"<p>

She waited in the waiting room for her name to be called. As luck would have it it wasn't long. She crossed the room to go to her doctors office and as she got there she felt someone pinch her butt, she immediately slapped the hand away and turned around to say her piece and saw that Greg was behind her, she looked down to him and almost cried – it was the first time he had ventured out of his room on his own. They went into the Doctors office together, he took her blood pressure which was still rising and tested her urine which also had protein in it again. Then they did the sonogram and listened to the heartbeat "if you don't want to know the sex, then turn away now" They both closed their eyes they had decided that they didn't want to know "Everything is good"

"OK Andrea, the last test we did on you came back as inconclusive"

"Which test was that "Said Greg

"The Amniocentesis test, we can do it again but the risks will be higher"

House looked at Andrea with an annoyed expression "You didn't tell me you were having that done"

"I just thought I should because of my age, but I don't really want it done again, it's dangerous isn't it?"

"Well it was the first time and will definitely be more dangerous second time – you should have told me you were doing it. Let me look at all the test results to see if it is necessary"

He looked at Dr Somers for a reaction but she didn't say anything.

"Can I look at them please"

"I suppose so! To be honest I don't think there is any need to have it done again, I don't think there are any reasons to suspect anything"

Andrea immediately felt the ice in the room, _another doctor that House and pissed off at some point_

"I agree no need to have it done again"

"Dr House, there is something that you can do, get her to slow down and rest, her blood pressure is steadily increasing and if she's not careful I will admit her and put her on bed rest"

House tentatively looked at Andrea he was about to tell her off but decided against it "I will see to it that she does"

They went back to House's room as Andrea had the rest of the day off.

"Bonnie rang me earlier, someone has made an offer on your place – the full asking price"

"wow! Excellent that's great news! Now we can get things moving"

"Are you sure you still want to do this"

"Yes I'm sure – how many times do I have to tell you. Just tell her yes and hurry up"

"So, what do we do now? Will you move into mine with Daniel until mine is sold or until we find something else"

"I don't know – have they mentioned any time span until you can come home?"

"No not yet, another few weeks I expect, I wont be able to go anywhere until we have somewhere to live though"

"What about if we ask Bonnie to look for a rental that would have the minimum requirements for your discharge that we can move into until the right one comes along"

"that could work – I'll give her a call"

"Bonnie, its House, Andrea has accepted the offer, so get it moving as fast as you can. We also wondered whether you could look for a rental for us aswell as buying, so that if I get a discharge date I have somewhere to go"

"Actually I have a rental, it might work, its an old folks place but it is adapted and they were about to get the builders in, maybe I can stall them and rent it to you as it is for a while – its not pretty but it might work, why don't you come and have a look"

"I cant just yet, but Daniel and Andrea could probably come by and see it, say tonight at 6pm"

"yeah that would be fine"

Later that night Andrea and Daniel went to have a look at the rental, it was definitely an old folks place, but it did meet the minimum requirements, so she phoned House and told him. He told bonnie that they would take it, but they wouldn't move in until he got a discharge date, but he was happy to rent on it until then.

The next morning House rolled up to Physio a little earlier than usual

"Hey Big Boy whats up?" said Jen

"You got any idea how much longer I'm gonna need to be in here?"

"To be honest your almost done, a few field trips and some household chores and you would be done, why whats on your mind?"

"Andrea's place has just been sold, we have an ex old folks home on standby for rental – it meets the minimum requirements but I don think it was ideal. Andrea's sorting her stuff out and I didn't know if it would be worth her moving to mine or going straight to the rental"

"Right well why don't we see what we've covered already and what is still to do and there is also something extra I wanted to talk to you about. Look you are basically independent, your coping with transferring, your peeing, pooping, bathing and dressing on your own. The field trips we like to do are, sourcing a car, a shopping trip and I am also going to take you to a gym and then there is the household chores, but you also need to venture out of your room more. For that I would allow 2 weeks depending on what we can organize. However the extra rehab I was going to suggest may take longer"

"OK I'm listening!"

"Your upper body strength is excellent, so I was thing about you using crutches and braces. There are a a number of paraplegic patients that walk with the aid of crutches and braces, it really helps with circulation and reduces sores and with you it might even keep some of the muscle tone that you still have. It takes a huge amount of upper body strength to do it and a lot more physio. How well you will be able to walk will depend on lots of things – infact you might not even like it – I've known patients hate it. But its upto you – time wise it could add on an extra 2 or 3 weeks."

House was quiet for a minute "If I did this would I be able to stand up long enough to get married and to walk my bride down the isle"

"I would say given your current upper body strength then yes and if that's your goal then that's what we will aim for"

"Then the answer is yes – but don't tell Andrea – ill tell her something else, it will give us a chance to see if we can find another property, but I will hang onto the rental just in case."

They looked at each other with mutual respect, Jen got up and walked past him and put her hand on his shoulder "Come on Big Boy lets get started now!"

"Hey Jen, can I ask you something else – with all the physio and stuff that I've done and with the sensations and control that I do still have do you think I would still be able to play the piano?"

"Mmmmm – I really don't know – I've never played the piano myself so I have no idea how it works, but leave it with me and I will see what I can find out – ok?"

They spent his next physio time at the bars getting him to practice standing up and lowering himself down. He could feel his fee and knew where they were but the rest of him felt like jelly. He felt that if he concentrated hard enough he might be able to move them, but he couldn't - not this time anyway. By the end of the session he was having some strange feelings inside him – he wasn't sure if he liked the whole standing up idea – he would have to give it some more thought…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The weekend seemed to come and go, they had decided that Andrea was going to move into House's apartment and put her most of her stuff in storage, until they found a new house or if they moved into the rental. Making arrangements for that seemed to take up most of their weekend – now it was Monday again – torture time….

He went to physio as usual.

"Hey, turn around we are going out for a walk, although you may want to go get a coat"

"Where are we going?" He was very apprehensive about going anywhere.

"We are going to a local gym and its literally a 10 minute ride"

"I don't think I will be needing a gym any time soon – I think ill pass thanks!"

"House! We had an agreement its part of your rehab, you will need to carry on with some kind of physio or workout once your out of here, don't mock it before you've seen it!" She looked at him and realised what the problem was "no-one will be looking at you, we can go through the hospital car park for most of the way and at this time of day there won't be many people around. We are going whether you want to or not because I won't mark it off your progress chart otherwise!"

"FINE!"

Before he knew it they were at the Gym, she had been right nobody had really seen him.

"'SCI's Place', that's a strange name for a gym"

"Wait till you get inside and you'll see why" Said Jen was beaming from ear to ear.

The doors opened automatically and they were greet by a very welcoming young lady

"Hi Jen – How are you?"  
>"Hi Mandy I'm fine – we are here to see Sky"<p>

"Ok, I'll tell him you're here"

After a few minutes a door opened and a young man in a wheelchair came upto them. Jen was smiling and bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sky this is Dr Gregory House, House this is Sky"

Sky put his hand out to shake House's and for one House did the same.

"Welcome to SCI's Place, follow me and I will give you the guided tour"

As they followed him around House was almost lost for words, what an amazing place. It had a fully equipped gym, pool, physio rooms, a cafeteria and huge play area for kids. Everything was designed for people with varying SCI's to be able to use the facilities aided or unaided as they needed. Everything was specifically for handicapped people including the toilets, showers and changing rooms it was perfect, even the kids play area was designed with handicapped parents in mind.

As they finished their tour House definitely had a different view on going to the gym now.

"Well that's the tour done, if you see Mandy on your way out she will give you all the info you need. Look I gotta run, I have a meeting in 5 minutes. It was nice to meet you Dr House – hope to see you here soon. And Sis I will see you at the weekend".

On the way back to the hospital House couldn't help but probe

"Well 'Sis', you kept that a secret"

"No I didn't, we've never really spoken about family"

"So, he older or younger" Knowing full well that he was younger.

"Younger by 5 years"  
>"How long ago did he get hurt"<br>"mmm, about 5 or 6 years ago – he had a motorbike accident, he was 29, had just got married and was expecting his first child"

"That sucks" said House thinking of his own situation. "I've never noticed this place before"

"Well its only been open a little over a year and it's a little out of the way, you wouldn't pass it on your normal way to work"

"So what did he do before the accident"

"He was a fitness trainer for a corporate company, but after the accident he went into a huge depression, him and his wife split up, he lost his job and he became a recluse for along time. Then one day I managed to coax him into going out, we went to the park, it was the middle of winter so I didn't think there would be many people around – he hated it – he hated being around other people – he couldn't wait to leave, when we made our way back to the car he saw a man in a wheelchair playing basketball with his daughter and he just stopped and watched. I don't know what happened to my brother, but after that he was on a mission and SCI's Place came along. He's worked really hard, but unfortunately its struggling at the moment to keep going, not many people know about it"

"WOW! I know I'll be joining, it looks like the perfect place to continue after the physio has stopped."

"I think that's the best idea you've had in long time" she said laughing.

They had started his new physio regime and he had to admit that he was finding it a lot tougher than what he thought and after a few days of it he was aching everywhere.

House had had a rather restless nights sleep, his back had been hurting through out the night, the pain seemed to be radiating all the way up his back. But he put it down to the new physio they were doing.

He got a phone call from Bonnie to say that she had a house that she thought they might be interested in and that they should go see it. He told her to book the appointment, then he rang Andrea to tell her.

He went to physio as usual and had a nice surprise. He had a new wheelchair, very lightweight, no cumbersome armrests, handles that folded in on themselves – nice! "Go on then scoot or boot over, we may need to add some extra padding or do a few adjustments before you take it out into the big wide world"

House did as he was told, but he couldn't hide the grimace on his face as he did so. "hey are you ok, you look like your in pain, which you haven't done for ages"

"Yeah, my back hurts today, I guess its from all the extra physio we did – I am getting old you know"

"That maybe, let me get you some pain killers – nothing too strong I promise" She knew how he felt about taking pain killers, he was always worried that he would get addicted again.

She gave him the pain killers and whilst they were waiting for them to take effect, House decided ask the question

"Jen, you know you said about taking me out in the big wide world"  
>"Yeah, what's on your mind Big Boy!"<p>

"I want to go look at a house this afternoon but I was wondering if you would come with. A kind of rehab field trip?"

"What time? – I'll see if I can get someone to cover my patients"

"It's not until 6pm, I made it late so that Andrea can come, as she cant just get up and go whenever she wants to"

"Yeah that's fine –I finish at 5.30 anyway. How are you getting there?"  
>"I don't know yet, was gonna ask for your help. I still have my car that Daniel drives – its big enough to take a wheelchair"<br>"Well hows about for this time, we take a cab and get Daniel and Andrea to meet us there, then if you are comfortable with all the transitions you can come back in your car and I will take the cab home – it's a specialist cab company we use all the time"

"OK, sounds good. Right then back to physio"

They didn't push too hard today, as it seemed that House was still in some discomfort.

"Hey, you know what, I think that's enough for today. I think you should take some more pain killers and go rest for a while – we will see how you are tomorrow before we do anymore physio this week. I don't want you hurting yourself"

"Yeah I think I will – ill see you at 5.30pm for our field trip?"

"You sure will – now go rest"

House went back to his room and took her advice and had a nap. He was woken by a gentle calling of his name, when he came to, he found Dr Murphy looking at him.

"Jen was concerned about your back hurting so she asked me to come take a look"

"Oh Ok, but I'm sure its fine, its probably just the extra physio we have been doing"

"Have you fallen or bashed down too hard on anything"  
>"No, nothing"<p>

"Ok roll over, let me have a feel around back to see if anything is out of place"

House did as he was asked, Dr Murphy couldn't find anything out of place. "The other option is your kidneys"

"No its not them, I know what that's like, and I haven't had any other symptoms of it being my kidneys"

"OK well, in that case I think we should get some x-rays just to be on the safe side. Can you come up to radiology about 4ish, it wont take long. I here you are going on a field trip?"

"If you think its necessary and yeah got a house to go look at"

"I'll look the x-rays over later, do you need anymore pain-killers now?"  
>"Not right now but I might later after the x-rays – it seems to be worse when I've moved around"<p>

"Ok well I'll be sure to leave some in x-ray for you. Enjoy your field trip – hope you like the house"

He went for the x-rays and then went to Andrea's office to let her know what was going on.

Then it was time to go on their field trip, he was feeling very anxious and apprehensive about going out in the real world. He remembered having those feelings before – time for the freak show. He didn't count going to the gym as no-one really saw him.

Andrea got in the car with Daniel, whilst House and Jen got House into the cab. It took them a while and House did manage to do it on his own in the end. The cabby was very patient with them.

It also gave House an idea of what kind of car he would need. He would start searching tomorrow.

Whilst he was sitting in the car he could feel the pain in his back return, although it seemed a lot stronger and a lot quicker than earlier. He didn't say anything to Jen incase she made him turn around.

They got to the house where Bonnie, Andrea and Daniel were waiting. The first thing that was a good sign – it was a good distance from the hospital and not too much further from the university.

"Right, where do we start" House said to Bonnie.

"Well firstly there are 2 entrances, both are ramped and both are wide enough for wheelchair access, but the garage entrance is where we will start"

"House was the first one to follow Bonnie and found the access very easy, this door lead into a utility come cloak room, where everything seemed to be at waist height – the light switches, the plugs and even the coat hooks.

Bonnie continued to give them the tour and then they ended up back in the kitchen "Here is a secret door, it has a wheelchair lift down to the basement – which I think you will easily make use of"

House by now was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, the pain he was feeling was becoming unbearable.

"Why don't you guys go have a look around for yourself to get a feel for the place"

House went into the bathroom and called Andrea in, "Hey I need to go back to the hospital, somethings not right I can feel it!"

"House! House! Where are you?"

"We are in the bathroom – can you come in here I need your help?"

"I'm coming – Whats up? - Is it your back? I just got a call from Murphy, we need to get you back – it looks like the Sacroiliac fracture has opened again, that's why you are getting so much pain – its like referred pain its just sending messages all over. I'm going to call an ambulance, not because its an emergency but to get you in a better position so as not to make things worse"

House looked at Andrea "Don't worry- I'm going to be fine – its nothing life threatening just very uncomfortable, stay here with Daniel and finish seeing the house, we need somewhere to move to soon, by the time you get back they would have fixed me right up"

"NO! I want to come back with you!"

"look – it really is just a case of him being put out for a little while, Murphy will do the surgery and have him fixed up in about 45 minutes, he'll be in recovery by the time you get back – I Promise"

She looked between the 2 of them and knew deep down that they were right, there wasn't anything that she could at the hospital anyway, might aswell see about their future instead. "OK but I don't like it and we won't be far behind you!"

They took House back to the hospital and straight upto theatre.

Dr Murphy knew exactly what he needed to do – no surprises at least. When he had finished he wasn't sure whether to use the external fixators again or go old fashioned and put him in a cast – he didn't know if he could trust House enough to stay put for the required 10 day bed rest!

It didn't take House long to come round in recovery, Dr Murphy was standing beside. "House – you have to stay in bed for 10 days and not move a muscle or the surgery wont work again. If I find out from any of the nurses that you are even trying to get mobile I will put you in a cast so you can't move – so don't mess this up!"

"mmmm, K, I promise to behave, Where's Andrea?"

"Shes right here with Daniel, they are going to take you up to your room, no need to stay here any longer "

Andrea held his hand all the way and by the time they got back she was crying.

"Hey, don't get upset, everythings good, we knew I would have to have more surgery at some point"

"Yeah I Know – I'm just abit emotional right now – something to do with being pregnant".

"So, what did you think of the house then peeps?"

"Actually, I liked it, it was tastefully modified and nothing stuck out as being modified, I picked out my bedroom and the basement will be awesome as a music room – its already got sound proofing – apparently the dude who lived there used to play a lot of music, even after his accident"

"Yeah I like it too – needs decorating and updating but everything is there already, we would need to get the work done before we move in, some of the adaptions haven't been looked at for 5 years and even some that looks dated, but yeah I could see us all living there"

"In that case – he speed dialled Bonnie even though it was now late – We will take it, might have to do some financial juggling but we want it and as soon as possible and you can let the rental go now"….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Andrea was exhausted, she got home from work and sank into the couch. She looked around the apartment – _mmm so much to do, need to get it all into storage asap in case this one sells aswell._

She got up from the couch, went to the kitchen to get a drink and decided she was going to have a soak in the bath and then bed instead of packing, she really couldn't face doing any more tonight.

She sat on House's side of the bed and ran her hands up and down the sheets, boy did she miss his body next to hers. She was 29 weeks pregnant and felt very lonely – this wasn't how she thought it would be – not this time round. She lay down on her side of the bed curled up in a ball – well almost her belly was too big – got one of House's T-Shirts and cuddled it and cried herself to sleep.

When she finally woke on Saturday morning, the sun was shinning and she felt as if she had had a good night sleep, although her ankles were swollen, something else to add to the pregnancy ailments. But atleast there weren't any viewings today, so she could spend the whole day with Greg at the hospital.

When she got to House's room, he was on his cell phone so she sat quietly beside his bed whilst he finished. When he had finished he patted the bed for her to sit with him and put his arms around her and pulled her very close, then he gestured for her to lay down, once she had, he rubbed her back and her shoulders then he kissed her neck. "I've told Bonnie to take my apartment off of the market for now, we can sell it once we have moved into the new house, I think you have enough to think about already, without trying to pack that up aswell. I've taken care of the financial arrangements, so don't do anymore packing it can wait now until we move. The paperwork for the new house is almost done, the owner has however agreed that we can send in workman now, so I arranged for the occupational therapist to meet with our project manager so that I can get out of here asap- I don't know how much longer I can take".

She turned her head round to look at him and touched his face with her fingers "God I love you and I miss you so much"

"Oh that reminds me" said House and reached over to his bedside cabinet. He put his face over her shoulder and gave her a little gift bag " I wondered if you fancy marrying me?"

She took the box out of the bag and opened it "Oh Wow! Oh My God ! I'd love to"

"So how long do you want to wait then ?" He said putting the ring on her finger "Oh I don't know maybe tomorrow will do!" she said laughing.

"I kind of thought that we should wait a little while, we've had so much going on that I'd like us to plan it properly in a timely manner, you know, not rush it" He said

"I think that is a perfect idea, maybe when the baby is a little older and ive lost my weight"

"That sounds good to me – future Mrs House. I was also thinking that I might have my name put on Daniels birth certificate or maybe adopt him or something so that he can have my name too – well if he wants to"

"Well ultimately its his decision, but I like the idea, why don't you have a chat with him when he comes in later"

House nodded his head.

"They are coming to get me in while to go and have this fixator off again – can't wait for freedom again"

"Will you have any restrictions"

"Nope- free as a bird. I'll probably get told to take it easy in physio for a little while but that's about it, I can go for a spin later"

They had a nice leisurely lunch and then whilst Andrea was napping, they came and got House to take him for his last lot of x-rays and hopefully have the fixator off - he had been good patient after all. Luckily all went well and he was free again.

Andrea woke up just after House went, she rang and spoke to Daniel and told him their news and mentioned to him about what House had said. He was over the moon on both counts, he said he would be by later so they could talk some more.

By the time House came back, Andrea was sitting in of the chairs using another chair to prop her feet up, he gazed at her – she was beautiful however swollen, fat and tired she got – she looked peaceful while she slept. He asked the orderly to bring his chair over and transferred himself with ease and elegance, he went to the bathroom, showered and changed and came back. Then he decided to change his bed linen, which was one of his rehab duties. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be mobile again.

He went over to Andrea and rubbed her legs "Hey, why don't you make yourself comfortable on my bed. Its all clean and I wont be using it for a while"

"Thanks I think I will. I know its not that long since we had lunch but I'm starving, can we get some food from the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, I'll ring in our order and then go pick it up"

He made sure she was comfy on his bed, he placed their order with the cafeteria.

He kissed Andrea on the hand "I'm going to pick up our food, I'll be about 20 minutes, you going to be ok?"

"mmm, I'll be fine, I'll just dose while your gone, but don't be long"

He took himself off to the cafeteria. The lift was easy and most people got out of the way when they saw the chair – cool! It went down quickly to the ground floor – so far so good. Now for the cafeteria, he had only done this a couple of times and he still felt a little self conscious. As he got to the doors of the cafeteria he heard his name being called.

"House! House is that you?"

He stopped in his tracks and put his head down, his chin was almost on his chest – he knew that voice anywhere. He turned his chair around "Cuddy – what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area so I thought I would come by and say Hi!"

"Really" He said raising his eyebrows

"No! can we talk for a few minutes" said Cuddy and moved towards some benches outside the cafeteria

"OK" said House and wheeled over to where she was sitting.

"You and Foreman having a bet about parking again ?" Said Cuddy looking at House in the chair.

"Yeah something like that! Why are you really here?"

Cuddy sat on the bench tying knots with her hands "Well, we were visiting my mom and she gave me the letter you wrote and I decided to come see you. I went to your apartment first and some guy answered the door and said you would be here. I just wanted to say Thank You for the letter and that I'm sorry too"

House looked at her with a quizzical look on his face "What are you sorry for – I drove through your house – you didn't drive through mine"

"I know, but I-I don't really know what happened when we got together, I had wanted it for so long, but something changed in me when we got together. You tried everything and for some reason I just didn't get it. I screwed it up right from the start and for that I am truly sorry and I'm sorry for not getting them to lower the charges. I know you would never intentionally hurt me or Rachel, but I was so angry and it took until I read your letter to realise how angry I was at myself too. I forgive you House and I hope you will forgive me too"

"Look I'm at peace with what happened, I was very angry and I paid my dues, I'm done with hanging on to it. Its over so let it go"

"House can we be friends again – I really do miss you"

"No Cuddy – I don't think that would be a good idea do you?"

"No – Maybe not" she said sadly.

"Well, I gotta go and pick up some food, I have a fiancé upstairs who is 7 months pregnant and will castrate me if I don't get back with her food" He rolled himself away.

"House! Wait! That's not a standard issue hospital wheelchair – who did you steel it from"

He stopped again and turned around, he could hear the questions and concern In her voice. "I didn't steel it from anyone, it's mine and always will be"

"What? Oh god House I am so sorry – is your leg that bad – did something happen to it in jail?"

"Get over yourself Cuddy, this has nothing to do with you or my leg so no guilt trip required, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time – nobodies fault"

"Is the guy at your apartment your aide"

"Nope he's my son. I haven't been home yet, I'm in the last stages of rehab"

"Did you say Son? And did you say you have a fiancé who's pregnant ?"

"Yes, yes and yes, actually my fiancé is also the mother of my son. Like I said I gotta go, thanks for the chat. See ya Cuddy"

"See ya House" Cuddy stared at him longingly only now realising how badly she had screwed things up. She really did still love him and probably always would. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she made her way out of the hospital for the very last time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jen walked into House's room " hey Big Boy, hows ya doin?"

"Bored"

"Have you organised any type of car yet?"

"No, had a little look online but that's about it, not even too sure what I am looking at to be honest"

"Have you got anything planned for today?"

"Not really, I'll probably go down to diagnostics but that's about it, why what did you have in mind?"

"Another field trip, to be honest your ready to go home, but until your house is ready for you we can't let you go, I am however going to release you back to work, I was also thinking of giving you a weekend pass, but with a few rules?"

"I'm listening"

"Well for starters you would have to agree that Daniel stay with you, I know Andrea will be there but in her condition, she wont be able to help you out if anything happens and no 2, as you told us a wheelchair doesn't fit through your bathroom, you are going to have to master standing to pee or ask Daniel to hoist you around and no baths or showers at home – too dangerous".

"Sounds reasonable, don't know if I like the whole standing up thing, its abit weird and it hurts after a while, but we can work on for the rest of the week. Mmm sounds like a plan. What was the field trip – you didn't say"

"Test driving new cars – wanna do it?"

"Yep! Sure do"

He and Jen spent most of the day 'test driving' new cars – out in the real world – god it felt good.

She helped him choose a car that would be specific to his needs, delivery was going to be 2 weeks. He then asked if they could stop by the new house to see how it was going. Again he was pleasantly surprised – it was almost done. The project manager said that the occupational health guy was coming back on Friday for the final inspection and after that there was just some minor decorating to finish – should be done within 10 days.

Finally a light at the end of the tunnel in about 2 weeks time they would be able to move in. mmm they would need to order some nursery furniture.

Whilst they were on their way back to the hospital, House got a phone call

"Hi Pop – Howya doin ?"

"I'm good – whats up?"

"Ermm, I got something to ask you, I already spoke to Mom, she wanted to come but said she couldn't. I'm doing a recital tonight at college and I wanted you and Mom to come"

"Right – so why did your Mom say she couldn't go?"

"She said she was too tired, but I think it's because she doesn't want to miss out on seeing you and she didn't think you would come"

"OK- well I'll think about it. What time does it start?"

"7pm – in the auditorium "

"I'm not promising but I'll think about it"

When House got back to his room, he was thinking about what Daniel had wanted him to do, he was wheeling himself back and forward – didn't have the same mind clearing as pacing did – so he decided to try the walking thing – he really needed to think. He paced around his room initially then he went out into the hallway – this wasn't working for him either – he still felt like jelly whenever he did this. After a while he sat down on one of the benches in the hallway. He sat there in deep thought and he suddenly realised that he was sitting there rubbing his thigh _wow some habits do die hard – what the fuck was he doing that for!_

"Hey! Are you ok- are you feeling pain in your leg"

"What? NO course not! Just a habit" He said as he looked up and saw Andrea beside him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Practicing"

"Practicing what?"

"Walking"

She raised her eyebrows at him "Walking since when?"

"Since …. I was told that if I can stand to pee then I can come home for the weekend"

"Really?"  
>"Yeah! But only if Daniel will stay around too – just in case I fall flat on my face or something like that"<p>

"Cool – shall I ring him and ask him"

"No not yet – not sure if ill be ready"

He positioned himself to get back up and heaved himself up and grunted as he did so

"Do you want me to go get your chair?"

"No I'm fine"

House got back to his room and sat down in his chair. Andrea went up behind him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek but got no response "Hey have I done something to upset you?"

"mmmm, well yes and no! Daniel phoned me today and said about his recital tonight – why didn't you want to go?"

"Because I'm tired and I wanted to see you?"

"So why didn't you tell me? You thought you would answer for me too?"

"No! I…not really – I just know how you feel about going out right now and I didn't want to put any pressure on you or anything – so I said I was tired, there will be other ones we can go to"

"Look I am quite capable of making my own decisions and it would have been nice to be asked first"

"Ok Ok I'm sorry – lets just stay here get some food and put the tv on"

"No! we are going out. I'll call a cab, we are going to see Daniel and get some food – I can't keep putting off going out in the real world. We'll pick some food up somewhere on route before we get there"

Andrea cuddled up next to him, in the cab when they had finished their McDonalds. "Greg – I'm sorry – I shouldn't have done that. I love you and I didn't want to push things, I won't do that again".

He gave her head a soft kiss "It's ok, I know why you did it and I forgive you – just talk to first next time ok?"

"OK I will. So what else have you been upto today?"

"We went on another field trip – I bought a car that will be ready in 2 weeks, then we visited the house and the occupational heath is doing the last inspection on Friday and everything else should be complete within the next 10 days – not bad for a days work mmmm"

She looked up at him "I Love you"

"I love you too!"

They made it to the recital in good time, handicapped access really did make things easier and being in a wheelchair also meant front row seats without even booking!

Daniel came out in the first half to do a piece on the piano – House and Andrea looked at each other- it was a brilliant piece that he had written and his face was a picture when he saw both his mom and dad were there.

When the interval came they went to get some refreshments, Daniel came out to them with a great big smile on his face

"Hey POP you came! Mom I guess you're not too tired after all !"

"No"

"That was amazing – are you doing any more"

"thanks and yeah we have one more piece at the finale but its not a solo"

"Cool – looking forward to it already"

"Hey Daniel, would you be able to stay at home at the weekend, as a favor to us?"

"Does that mean that POP can come home then?"

"He has a weekend pass but only if you are going to be around too"

"Well of course I'll stay home then, but no hankie pankie from you two"

"Thanks. Freedom at last. Its been a long 5 months hasn't it " said House holding Andreas hands.

"Yes it definitely has, when can you come home for good, I so need your body beside mine"

"I have been signed off already, I'm officially back to work tomorrow, she has suggested that I do 2 sessions of physio for a while, just to keep my strength up, but when we move I'm going to join SCI's Place – I think it would be a good place for us all. Once the house has been signed off by the occupational health, then I can come home forever".

She had the biggest smile possible on her face and she shed a tear, she was so happy they would all be together when the baby comes.

House spent as much time practicing 'walking' as he could, but he still didn't like it. On the Thursday, Jen came into the physio whilst he was practicing "Hey Big Boy hows it going?"

"mmm, its ok, but I'm not over keen on this whole standing and walking thing, I feel kind of strange"

"How do you mean"

"Well I can feel where my feet are, but the rest just seems to be like….jelly, they don't feel strong enough to hold me up even with the crutches, every time I go to swing, I feel like I'm gonna fall flat on my face and I am also finding that when I've been doing it for some time like 15-20 mins my back begins to hurt"

"Ok – firstly does the back ache go away or has it stayed with you?"

"No it goes after a while of sitting down – but it gets unbearable really quickly"

"Ok – well unfortunately that could just be the way things are going to be – you're lucky you cant feel the rest of whats going on in your pelvis, cos if you could I doubt that you would even be walking at all. As for the 'jelly' feeling we might be able to do something about that"

She disappeared for about 5 minutes and then came back with what he thought looked like torture instruments. He shook his head the minute he saw them.

"Now Big Boy – these are leg braces, I Know they look awful but they are a really good aide to standing up"

"I know what they are" but his face said it all.

"Look what have you got to loose, no-ones gonna to see you but me and you might find then useful"

"Ok … If I have to"

"I'll show you how to put them on" as she showed him, it was actually easier than he had thought it would be.

"Come on then – up you get – no slacking"

To his amazement they really did make a big difference, he didn't feel so much like jelly anymore they seemed to stabilize his legs and feet. He swung himself forward and although the bottom half was heavier, it felt much more comfortable and his feet stayed where they should be."

"Well Big Boy what do you think?"

""I'm impressed, they do make a lot of difference, but I don't like the way they look"

"well these are ours, they are just standard issue ones, we can get you fitted for a descent pair if you think you will use them, your insurance will cover it and they wont be as bulky so you could wear them under your trousers. So do you think you are ready for your weekend at home"

"Hell yes"

"Good – its about time – I'm gonna miss you!"

"Oh shut up!"

He decided that he would have a pair of descent braces and Jen said that she would order them for him and that they should be ready for when he went home permanently. But in the meantime he took the standard ones to use. Then she disappeared again and came back with some splints – his face was a picture.

"look you might wanna put them on indoors at the weekend, cos they'll help keep your feet in the right position, no-one will see them under your pjs, just try them ok!"

"mmm," House just nodded, in his mind he was saying _yeah right_

It was as if Jen could read his mind "Hey have I steered you wrong yet?"

"No"

"Look, this is gonna be our last session, I have to make sure you are all sorted. I know you're not keen on any of this, but give them a chance, once you get used to them you'll be glad of them"

"I doubt it – the whole standing up thing is uncomfortable, I don't think its something I will be doing unless I have to – that is accept getting married"

"True – but the braces will help a little with the weakness and the splints are only there for indoor use really, just to keep your feet in the right place, if you go out in public for any length of time, I would suggest putting on one or the other – as although they have handicapped toilets in most places they are not always as they should be, you might have to walk to be able to use them"

House gave her a questionable look

"EXPERIENCE! She said and smiled "That's why I always get those that can do this – to do it, as one day it might get you out of a jam, believe me I know. Now go, your ready to go out into the big wide world on your own".

House nodded at her, he had come to have a lot of respect for Jen and even kind of thought of her as a friend, he was going to miss her too...

Friday finally came, they had arranged for Daniel to pick them up at 5.30pm, armed with crutches, braces and splints, they headed home. On the way to his apartment he got a phone call from the project manager of the house, the occupational health had been to visit and had given them the all clear – the house was ready for him – just some decorating to finish.

He actually could hardly contain his happiness, he couldn't wait to be a family in their new home and with the new baby too…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all of you who have read my story, especially those that have reviewed and added me and my stories to their favourites. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's and the plot:)**

**Chapter 19**

House felt a bit strange coming 'home', it didn't feel like 'home' anymore – their new house did even though they hadn't moved in yet. He wheeled himself around, went into the bedroom and just sat there thinking.

So much had happened in this apartment – so much misery, there weren't many happy times that he could remember. It felt like such a lonely place to be, even now with Andrea and Daniel right in the other room.

He wheeled himself into the living room and looked at his prized possession – his piano. Now that was something he definitely missed. He could still play on a keyboard but not on a piano, he felt himself choke up slightly, it was the first time he had found something that was a negative about his situation. He would keep the piano though cos Daniel would use it. He lifted the lid and scooted himself onto the bench – just a tinkle on the ivory keys just for old time sake.

Andrea and Daniel made themselves scarce to give him some space to adapt to his old place, they could hear the piano playing and both walked to the living room to see what was going on, they stood at a distance and just listened. It sounded so good, although Daniel picked up on a few notes where the pedals would have been used but Andrea didn't she thought it was wonderful.

He stopped playing and his head sunk downwards and then he heard some clapping, he had completely forgotten that they were even there. He looked at both of them and smiled a smile that went from ear to ear. Andrea walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulders and kissed him softly on the cheek, she could feel a slight dampness to his cheek, but she didn't say anything.

"Why don't you 2 jam while I get dinner started?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Daniel sat next to House on the bench and they played together, Daniel did the pedals when necessary – the perfect duet!

They ate dinner together in front of the tv, House stayed in his chair and the others sat on the couch. He kept watching them, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He finished his dinner and went to take his plate out to the kitchen, but realised he wouldn't be able to clear it away because of his kitchen table. Daniel was already behind him "you can make up for it when we get to the new house – there'll be excuse then Pop" he said laughing.

House chuckled "Hey, I need to pee, do you think you could come help me"

"Corse I can Pop!"

House and Andrea sat cuddled on the couch, with Daniel sitting on the floor, they were watching TV, Andrea and House were continuously giving each other pecks of affection and talking to each other

"Oh My God – will you two just go to bed, your driving me nuts I'm trying to watch the TV and all I can hear is whispering and kissing"

House and Andrea looked at each other and laughed "actually that sounds like a good idea" House said to Andrea and she nodded in approval, it was only early but they could kiss and cuddle and whatever else came up in the bedroom without annoying Daniel.

They both got up off the couch "we are going to bed then, why don't you go out and see your friends for a while – its only 9 o'clock "

"No I'm not going anywhere, the hospital said I needed to be here and here I will be. Ill just turn the tv up so I can't hear what you are doing" Daniel said with a smirk on his face.

They lay together in bed, Andrea lay as close to House as she could possibly get, her head rested on his shoulder and her fingers were doing circles on his chest, then they kept going lower. Andrea could sense that his member was slowly becoming aroused, they had played around a few times at the hospital but it never seemed to have the desired affect. Maybe in their own bed it would be different. She very tenderly massaged his member, he was definitely responding, then she kissed and licked and took the whole member in her mouth caressing it with her tongue and breathing on it, whilst continuing to massage. All House could do was groan from pure enjoyment. He went exploring himself and took her panties down so that his slender fingers could work some magic, he massaged her clitoris until her juices were running, then he manoeuvred her body to a better position for him and lovingly licked and sucked her, did all sorts of magic to her and finally they rode the high together each tasting the juices of the other.

They lay together enjoying the high of their encounter, they hadn't done this for months and it felt so good, at least that part him still worked. They drifted off to sleep and stayed in exactly the same position all night.

When he woke up the next morning, there was sunlight coming through the window and he realised that it was the first time that they had slept ALL night together – without him waking up with pain and to top it all he was waking up without pain too. Although while he was in the hospital his sleep pattern was still off he did wake up without pain, but it didn't seem quite so real – it did now. He could hear Daniel was up and within about 5 minutes of being awake, Daniel knocked on the door "Hey Pop, I made you and mom some breakfast which will be ready in about 5 mins – do you need a hand to take a pee?"

"Actually I should be fine unless you hear a clatter and a thump"

"Ok well I'm going to get your food, can you wake mom up and get back in bed when you're done, holler if you need anything"

"Ok will do"

House relieved himself and did as he was told, he woke Andrea up and got himself back into bed. She snuggled straight back up to him and put her arms across his waste as if not to let him go.

"We should be able to move into the house by the end of this week, I think we need to do some nursery shopping or we will be too late " said House

"You want to go shopping? I thought you hated it?"

"Not now I don't! my leg doesn't hurt anymore, so its not an issue. Hows about we go shopping today for the nursery and for Daniels room. I think between us we have pretty much everything else covered. At least until we get there that is"

"Sounds good – lets see if Daniel is up for driving us around"

"If not I know a good cab company"

"Once we have the furniture sorted we need to arrange for the movers for next weekend"

"Good thinking, well once we know when everything else can be delivered, we'll call the movers tomorrow. I'll need to get a company in to move the piano too."

Daniel brought their food in and was more than happy to go shopping.

House called the project manager first to see how things were going. Everything was still on target to be finished on Wednesday. House then asked if they could get a couple of men to come back when the furniture was delivered and put it together for them. The answer was yes.

They went and did their shopping, they managed to find everything they needed for the baby and its room, as they hadn't done any shopping yet at all – not even clothes. Daniel even managed to pick out what he wanted for his room too. Too good to be true, but true it was, even though House was now a few hundred dollars lighter – not that he minded. This time it was Andrea that needed to rest a while, House had done surprisingly well for his first public outing. They sat and had lunch and decided to call it a day, Andrea was exhausted. They went home and House insisted that Andrea went and lay down for a while. He sat with her, reading to the baby, then he just sat and rubbed her bump, he had missed this the first time round and in some ways had missed quite a lot the second time round too, but at least he had this now. After sitting with Andrea and bump for some time, she had fallen asleep after about 10 minutes of House reading to her and the bump, he decided it was time for some father son bonding. He wrote Andrea a note and left it on the bedside cabinet to say that they had popped out for a couple of hours but would be back by 6pm for dinner.

He put the splints on his feet this time and rolled out to the living room. "Hey Daniel do you fancy going out for a game of pool for something, there must be a sports bar open somewhere"

"You actually want to go to a bar – I thought that would be the last place you would wanna go"

"I've been out in public all morning and I'm still alive, I have to get back to some sort of normality – so lets go find a wheelchair friendly bar with a pool table"

"Oki doki but I will beat you"

"Don't bet on it! Can you grab the crutches just in cast it's not as wheelchair friend as the mall was!"

So off they went in search of a wheelchair friendly sports bar which turned out to be slightly harder than expected. The first one they came to, Daniel got out first to have a look and it was no good so they continued on their search, after about the 4th stop House was ready to give up and go home. Then Daniel had an idea, he got his smart phone out and did a quick search , it came up with one that they had never heard of, but did have good reviews. They found it very easily and the reason they had never heard of it was because it wasn't in their usual hang out zone. They went in together with the greatest of ease, there was even a lower bar at one end. They decided to play pool – it was a bit awkward at first, but he soon got the hang of it with the help of a cue rest. Then he needed to take a leak. He went off on his own and found where he needed to go – he had no problems at all. This was definitely going to be their new hang out spot. They even did food aswell. They called Andrea to see if she wanted to come and meet them for some dinner and a game of pool but they got no answer.

They left the bar at about 5.30pm and headed home, they had both had a really good afternoon and were looking forward to telling Andrea all about it.

They pulled up outside his apartment and Daniel got out to get the chair and accessories from the trunk. House was sitting in the passenger seat contemplating his next move. Daniel was on the phone, so it took him a little while to get things out, but it also gave House more time to think.

Daniel opened the passenger side door "hey pop are you ready?"

House looked up "hmmmm – yeah-mmmmm take the chair in and leave me the crutches – I thinks its time to try the steps"

"Are you sure"

"Yep- its time- just help me up and you can go in front"

"Ok – oh and I just spoke to one of my professors, he has given me the telephone number of someone who might be able to help you with the piano playing"

House glared at Daniel "It came up ion conversation that's all – you don't have to call them if you don't want to –suit yourself" said Daniel and walked off in the direction of the apartment building – although not too quickly – he didn't like idea of leaving his dad outside on his own.

House followed, Daniel unlocked the main door and proceeded to go in without even looking back. House gingerly made his way up the first step, as he did so, one of his neighbors came out. They looked in Houses direction _oh good here we go _thought House, The neighbor nodded at House "nice to see you back Dr House" and walked on – House nodded in return. Daniel was hovering at the door to the apartment to make sure that everything was ok.

He got through the main door and stopped to take a rest, he didn't realise how much energy it took to 'walk'. He started off again, luckily Daniel had left the apartment door open.

"POP GET IN HERE QUICKLY"

House moved as quickly as he could – which wasn't quick at all. He saw Daniel kneeling down on the bathroom floor beside Andrea. House immediately took his phone out and dialled 911.

"POP GET IN HERE – DO SOMETHING"

House made it to the bathroom _what the fuck was he going to do now, he couldn't even get down on the floor without making a scene or needing help – great time for his legs not to work, fuck, fuck, fuck sake! _"Daniel go outside and wait for the paramedics"

"POP DON'T JUST STAND THERE – YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING"

"Nothing I can physically do – she's haemorrhaged I don't have any medical equipment here to deal with it – the paramedics will sort her out when they get here – they know whats happened and they will be ready with whatever they need to do – now go to the door and wait for them so they know where to come"

Daniel gave House a very angry stare – but did as he was told. House went around to the other bathroom door so that he could get nearer. He needed to get on the floor beside her – he had only practised getting up – not getting down. So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He leaned himself against the door frame and let go of the crutches – _here goes nothing he would end up on the floor in some way shape or form and hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much. _He was on the floor before he knew it, he moved himself closer to Andrea and felt for a pulse – it was weak but it was there, he managed to reach for a towel from the rack and covered her up to try and keep her warm. There was nothing else that he could do accept talk to her and hold her hand. After what seemed like hours, Daniel came in with the paramedics, he looked at House on the floor and was relieved.

They checked her out, her pulse and breathing were very weak and the babys heartrate was very low too. They worked on her and transported her onto the stretcher, House had stayed beside her the whole time.

"Sir, we will be taking her to PPTH, do you want to come with us"

"No, we will follow"

"We will call it in on the way, they will probably take her to surgery straight away, one of the doctors will fill you in when you get there"

House and Daniel sat in a daze for a few minutes

"Come on Pop we gotta go, so we can catch up with them, get your butt up and in here so we can go"

House looked up at Daniel "I can't! what if something happens to them"

"POP YOU HAVE TO! DON'T RUN OUT ON ME NOW. She needs you now more than ever, if you don't move your ass then ill do it for you – NOW MOVE IT!"

He did as he was told – almost on auto pilot and they went as quickly as they could to the hospital. They had indeed taken her straight to surgery. It was now just a waiting game….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They waited for what seemed like hours in the waiting room as close to the OR as they could. "Dr House?"

House looked up "Yep, How's Andrea?" 

"She is still unconscious at the moment, she had a prolapsed placenta and lost a hell of a lot of blood, she has also managed to pick up an infection, probably due to the amount of time between incident and hospital"

"Can I see her, where is she?"

"She is in recovery right now, they will move her to the icu in a little while. The baby….."

"I don't want to know anything about the baby – not yet – I want us to be told together when she wakes up"

"Dr House, the baby is very sick too. I thought you might want to….."  
>"I told you – I DON'T WANT TO BE HEAR IT"<p>

"Ok,Ok,OK, I'll page you when they take Andrea to ICU"

Daniel was shocked by his Dad's reaction.

"POP – what are you doing? Why don't you want to see or hear about the baby – Whats the matter with you?"

House just glared at Daniel without saying a word

"Right! Can I go see the baby then as your not going to?"  
>"If you want to, but like I told him I don't want to know anything – not even the sex until your mom wakes up"<p>

"Fine – your choice, do whatever you wanna do, I thought you said you wouldn't leave us again – your just full of shit. When the going gets tough Dr GREGORY HOUSE runs a mile".

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Not really – you told me once that I was probably better off not knowing you when I was a kid, because you thought you would suck as a father, I put that away because the relationship we have now, but you know what, I think I'm glad too as you just bolt at the 1st sign of trouble. That little person NEEDS YOU right now, I'm going to my brother or sister so at least they'll have someone!" He had tears in his eyes as he walked away, he really didn't want to believe that his dad was going to be like that _What an ASS_.

House went up to the ICU with Andrea and stayed beside her bed. The door to the ICU opened and Wilson stepped through the door "Hey got a minute"

"Sure" said House and rolled himself outside to Wilson

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my fiancé to wake up"

"What about the baby? It needs you right now, it has a few complications and they need your consent to continue, they said they have been calling you but you haven't answered"

"I CAN'T Wilson! I want to wait for Andrea to wake up, so we can do it together"

"It won't wait that long House, unless you get in contact and sign the form the baby will die before Andrea has a chance to see it. Do you want that to happen? What would Andrea want you to do? House there is nothing you can do up here for Andrea, she's asleep because she lost a lot of blood and has an infection all of which are being dealt with. Your daughter on the other hand….."

House looked up at Wilson abruptly.

"You didn't even know the sex of your own baby?- GOD HOUSE GET A GRIP- go fix your daughter she needs you right now or you could end up losing her and if Andrea finds out your being a selfish idiot you might loose her too. Now get your butt down to NICU and be with your daughter or I'll push you down there myself"

Without saying a word, House glared at Wilson and turn himself around and went back to Andrea's bedside. House sat beside her holding her hand upto his mouth and gently kissed it. "come one you gotta wake up, I want us to see our baby together, I cant do this on my own."

There was no response from Andrea "I know what you would tell me to do and I know what you would want me to do, because I would be the same" He looked at her again as if for some sign to tell him what to do. He kissed her hand again. "I love you" he said and put her hand back down.

He took himself off to NICU unsure as to what he would find or indeed what he would do. He peered in through the glass and watched Daniel with the baby – he looked so natural. Daniel saw House and told the Doctor that he was there. Dr Chang came out to speak to House.

"I'm glad you came Dr House, we really need to discuss your daughters' treatment. I need you to sign these consent forms for the test that we need to do. She has the normal complications that come with being premature, but there is also something wrong with her blood and we don't know what it is so that is why we need to run the tests"

"OK give me the forms and I'll sign"

He didn't make any move to go into the NICU, but Daniel came out.

"It's really easy, all you do is go in there, put you hand in the incubator and talk to her, let her hear your voice – she needs to know you're here"

House went to turn himself around and go back to Andreas room when Daniel stopped him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY – I SIGNED THE DAMN FORMS – they can do what they need to do now!"

"NO! I won't get out of your way – Pop you need to go in there, once you get through that door you will instantly fall in love with her. You know your nothing like your father, you've been my dad for a little over a year, from the few things that you have told me, you're not like him at all. And you're not as selfish as you pretend to be. I can see why you're like it, because when the 2 people in world that are supposed to love you unconditionally can't do that then I guess no-one can. That's why you have this aura of yours, enough to piss everyone off to stop them getting close incase they hurt you or you hurt them. You're not going hurt her by loving her pop – I promise. You believe that your gonna mess her up because of who you are, but you have changed – I know you don't believe that people can change, fundamentally no they cant – you will always be a genius, an ass, someone who always says what he thinks and do anything to solve the puzzle or save the patient whichever way you look at it. But I believe that circumstances change people and boy have you had some curve balls thrown at you and yet your still here, I've seen the change in you, your face is no long set in a scowl, you are no longer as short tempered as you were and you smile – despite what you have been through. I was wrong with what I said earlier and I'm sorry - I know your gonna be a great dad because you are already to me – now go be one to her, go and say hello – what have you got to loose?"

"I can't do this without her"

"You have to Pop – she needs you now more than ever, you go and see your daughter and I will go sit with mom – please ?"

House looked at him again and saw the pleading in his eyes, he knew he was right, so he took a deep breath turned himself around again and went into the NICU.

Daniel was right, as soon as he got near her incubator he could feel it – something he had never felt before, he put his hand in, to touch her and said hello and her monitors instantly changed, she gripped hold of his finger so tightly as if never to let go. "That's right my little one never let me go"

He stayed with her for ages, just letting her hold his hand, what had he been so worried about. He got a text message from Daniel to say that Andrea had woken up and that everything was fine.

House then put his head down on his chest and let a few tears fall – he couldn't have been happier…

**Please be so kind as to review on your way out – they make my day **


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGUE**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing - I just borrowed them.**

**This is the end of this story, hope you enjoyed it, thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favourites. Reviews are like chocolate **

3 months later

House sat in his car inside his garage, it was 2am he had just got home from the hospital, he often just sat in the car – day dreaming really. Everything in his life was so good right now, he had to pinch himself occasionally to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or having an illusion. But then he would look around himself – new car, new house, new family – new life. He pulled himself out of the day dream and out of the car, went upto the door pushed the button so it opened, chucked his keys on the side and went straight to the fridge to get a beer. He took a slug of beer and went through to the lounge, nobody was up – that's good he thought, atleast they hadn't waited up for him. He went to the bedroom and saw Andrea asleep, then went to Daniels room he was asleep too, then to the last stop of his routine before he showered – the nursery. He always came to check on her, they had been lucky so far, the blood had just been an infection, but they still had a ways to go before they knew for sure if she had any brain damage, as they didn't know how long she had been without oxygen – but so far so good. He entered the room and went over to the crib, he pulled down the side bars, "Hey Mia my princess, hows it going?" he whispered as he held her hand. He hadn't seen her properly for a couple of days, he wanted to pick her up and cuddle her, but he would get so told off for it and he didn't want that in the middle of the night, so he was content to just hold her hand. After a couple of minutes she started stirring, he looked at the clock and thought it must be time for a feed.

This was his special time with Mia, he liked doing the night feeds and it gave Andrea a rest. He picked her up and snuggled her to his chest, took her to the changing station and changed her bum, talking to her all the time. Then they went out to the kitchen, he made her bottle and then went into the lounge. He put her gently down on the couch and moved himself to the couch too and proceeded to feed her, wind her and sing gently to her.

Andrea had stirred when she heard whispering on the monitor she knew who it was and just listened, she loved they way he spoke to her. Then when she knew they would be confy on the couch, she went to the lounge doorway and just watched. She still like to watch him from a distance, even at work still – although he normally knew when she was there – he just amazed her all the time. You knew when he had a particularly troublesome case, he would 'pace' the 4th floor on crutches and every so often he would stop at one of the benches and sit and absent mindedly be rubbing his thigh, on one occasion when she had been watching him she had laughed out loud at the sight, he hadn't quite realised why she was laughing until she told him – he hadn't even realised he was doing it! She smiled to herself, went back to bed and left them to it, she dosed off to sleep but not for long, she put her arm out to cuddle up, only to find his side of the bed still empty. So she got up again and went to the lounge – sure enough there they were sound asleep together on the couch. She bent over, gave them both a kiss and put a throw over them to keep them warm. Then went off to bed again. It wasn't the first time it had happened and she doubted it was be the last – little Mia was definately going to be a daddys girl – she would probably still be finding them like that when she was 10!...

3 years later

House sat in is car in the car park, he had plenty of time, he was early for once. Wilson came up to the car and tapped gently on the window.

"Hey House, you ready for this?"

"I think so" He said as the opened the door.

"Well come on then, get your butt out of the car and get in there"

House got himself out, Wilson knew not to ask if he needed any help, these days if he needed it he would ask. "Wilson can you get the crutches out of the back"

"Yeah sure, you still planning on using them?"

"Not sure what to do yet, that's what I originally wanted – now I'm not so sure!"

Wilson looked at House as they made their way into the building and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, I'm actually happy with the way I am now, I don't have a problem with the chair – or people looking at me. I've been to 2 conferences and spoken at both, the 1st one I stood up for and then sat down straight away for the Q & A session, hoping that no-one would notice my lack of movement, indeed no-one noticed anything or atleast they didn't say anything and I felt like a fraud. For the 2nd one I did it all from the chair, even stayed for dinner and no-one seemed to care and I felt better"

"I think you just answered your own question House" Said Wilson

"Yeah maybe I did – but what would Andrea prefer?"

"I think she would be comfortable with whatever you decide on"

"mmmm, I think I'll stand, can you just make sure the chair is close – just in case"

They went to the front of the room and got themselves sorted, guests had started to arrive – it wouldn't be long now. They were having a small wedding they had only invited about 20 guests, but that was plenty enough. He heard the music start for Andrea & Daniel to walk in, his stomach tightened, he got himself up and moved to the registrar and watched as Mia walked down the isle throwing petals out, closely followed by Andreas friend Lianne pulling a wagon all decorated with flowers with their son Calum who was now 8 months old sitting in cooeing at everyone. Closely followed by Andrea & Daniel, he actually had tears in his eyes already.

As he stood there watching, Mia was just finishing her duty and came straight up to him and tugged at his trousers.

"Why are you standing up daddy, you should be in your chair silly?" pointing her finger at him.

"Its ok for now princess, I wont be standing for long and Uncle Jimmy has the chair ready just in case"

"K daddy, not too long you promise, love you" With that she walked over to Lianne and sat on the seat next to her and made a fuss of her brother.

Andrea & Daniel walked slowly down the isle so that everyone could take in how beautiful she looked. As Daniel handed Andrea to House he patted House on the back "Looking good Pop"

Andrea had a huge smile on her face and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You didn't have to do this you know, the chair would have been fine"

"Yeah well, lets get on with this cos I'm not gonna last forever" he said with a smile on his face.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….

…

I now pronounce you man and wife – you may kiss the bride….

They leant in for a kiss, initially barely touching each others lips, but their eyes said it all, all the love in world.

Just as they finished their kiss Mia tiptoed to Wilson "Uncle James can you get my dads chair I think he needs to sit down now, hes been standing too long – I told him just a little while!" she whispered.

"OK sweet-pea ill get it"

House turned around to see what was going on, when he realised what was happening he just smiled even more. He moved himself towards Mia "Hey Princess I'm fine you know"

"No daddy you promised – just a little while you need to sit down NOW!"

"I'm fine Princess just a little longer, help Uncle Jimmy take it up to the end of the isle OK"

"K, but I'll be waiting"

With that House and Andrea made their way up the isle slowly together, she even managed to hold onto his hand aswell to lots of cheers and confetti. As soon as they reached the end Mia was there waiting. She tugged on his jacket.

"Daddy"

"Ok, ok, I will hold on" he turned to Daniel for help as he really did feel ok. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and whispered "I don't think you have a choice, she's not gonna let it go" he loved the way his sister could get their dad to do almost anything. She may have had a few physical developmental issues but her very active brain was definitely all in tacked.

When they all got outside they had a few photos done and then they were all together by the car, Mia and Calum were on Houses lap and Andrea was bending down to them

"Now you two, are you going to behave for Daniel, we will only be gone a few days"

"We are gonna be fine Mommy, you and Daddy have fun"

Wilson put the children into Daniels car, House shook Daniels hand and made himself scarce by getting himself into his car.

Daniel gave his Mom a big hug "So how does it feel – you finally got him"

"It feels ….FANTASTIC…. I feel like the final piece of the puzzle has been put in place" she said with the biggest smile you could imagine….


End file.
